Fable IV: Dawn of the End
by Rojoneo
Summary: For many years Connor has spent his life depending on only himself, the young man dreamed of having adventures like the fables he read for story books as a child but when he encounters a blind old man his life is flipped upside down when he discovers a Sanctuary used by heroes before him he discovers a dark truth soon to come, it is now up to Connor save Albion from a new evil.
1. Intro

For many years Connor has spent his life depending on only himself, the young man dreamed of having adventures like the fables he read for story books as a child but when he encounters a blind old man his life is flipped upside down when he discovers a Sanctuary used by heroes before him he discovers a dark truth soon to come, it is now up to Connor to find descendants of the heroes of Strength Skill and Will in order to stop the approaching evil. Can Connor stop this darkness in time?

Now for this story I will only tell you this the story is about these following characters.

Connor: is the Descendant of Sparrow the Hero king.

Kyle: (Connor cousin) is the chosen descendant of Hannah the Hero of Strength.

Julie: the Descendant of Garth the Hero of Will.

Rene: the Descendant of Reaver the Hero of Skill (she technically is a descendant because Reaver is very much alive for this story she is daughter but I won't tell you anything else about her till the story begins.)

Gabriel: the new blind seer who will guide Connor on his journey.

And what would a story be without the dog! This dog I decided to change up a bit for a change.

Silver: this canine except from a lab that conducted many experiments on him, if his silver fur and glowing blue eyes don't frighten you, his voice will Silver has the ability to talk to humans and soon joins Connor and aids him to find the three descendants and stop the new evil.

Seth Finn:Descendant of Benn Finn and Page and leader of the New Bowerstone Resistances.

Ginjer: Yep the annoying Gnome from our previous adventure still alive and is even helping the Bowerstone Resistance.

A.N. Okay I need to make this clear now to a few reviews that confused me on Fable III: Retold Nightmare will be revealed very soon Quest do not worry about that and the timeline is like ours, the 21st Century so I hope you all enjoy this story soon to come.


	2. To Change a World

_"And so our story begins, many years have passed since the time of Kings and Queens and when heroes once protected the land these are all but mere fables now. This is the dawn of technology Albion has much changed and large cities now cover many parts of Albion I have watched for many years as heroes become nothing more than fairytales but now the time has come, you all live in a world based on the global connection of the internet most children now don't believe in magic or fables anymore but something has happened, something more powerful than the Crawler and Corrupter has awakened he calls himself Nightmare born from the negativity built over the years from all the evil in the world he has waited a long time and is now planning to take over and bring a blanket of darkness over Albion again but it's time for another hero blood to awaken, I've watched him grow up for many years this young man he is strong willed and caring unlike the world he was born in he may not be aware of it but his destiny is about to be fulfilled it's time for his journey to begin."_

Fable IV: Dawn of the End

_"The race to save Albion has begun and the fate of it lies in four young heroes hands. Our story takes place in Bowerstone City, once known as Bowerstone Market this city has much changed it is now the leading example of this century technology the wealthy lives here now and what was once known as Bowerstone Castle is now the capitol where President Lucifer lives, this man has caused much change in Albion and much pain Albion is now under the rule of another tyrant and with his vice President Reaver enforcing their laws the people lost all hope and heroes are now all gone our story begins here in the city as fate encounters a young boy who fate of Albion will rest of his shoulders."_

Chapter One: To Change a World

In the city of Bowerstone it was a dark gloomy day as rain came down hard many walked down the roads with umbrellas but one hooded young man walked past them with his face hidden under the hood and his hands in his pockets.

The young man then began to approach a beggar as he stopped and handed the man a few bills from his pocket.

"Thank you" the man said.

"Go somewhere warm, you don't want the patrol to catch you" the boy said as he walked on then went into an alley as he approached an old door and looked around to make sure the close was clear as he knocked on the door three time then banged on it twice as the peephole opened.

"Oh your back!" a man said opening the door as the boy stepped in.

"Has the meeting started?" the boy asked.

"It's about to start, everyone already up stairs" the man said locking the door as the boy looked around the old run down base as he headed up the stairs and entered a large room with several other around a map table of Albion as a boy with blonde hair (that's right he's a descendant of Ben and Page) blue eyes and a scar on his cheek.

"You're late! Connor what were you up to this time?!" Seth Finn said.

"Sorry Seth, there are bloody Patrol Goons all over the place that bastard has them all over the place it won't be long till they find us" Connor said removing his hood revealing a short spiky brown hair boy of 18 with blue eyes.

"Can we get one with this? Tell him what we learned" a girl said.

"It seems those lab pricks have been doing animal testing, we believe they're trying to make some kind of animal hybrids normally we'd have someone scope the place but it's heavily guarded with the Patrol Goon and the Guards, Connor you're the best here, do you think you can sneak in and find out what they're doing?" Seth asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice, just give me a layout of the lab" Connor said as a building blueprints of the lab were set on the table.

"Okay it's located in Bowerstone Industrial, getting past the gate will be easy for you but getting into the building will be difficult, it seems the sewers lead directly under it this little vent here will lead into the air conditioning, if you follow it you will ended up right above the testing room" Seth said.

"Is my equipment repaired?" Connor asked.

"Yep" Seth said handing Connor a sword case with a very old and dented up sword and a very old and a bit rusty gun.

"I need better equipment than this Seth" Connor said swinging the case around himself and attached his sword to his back and attached his gun to his hip.

"Sorry Connor these are the best we could get plus you're the reason they're that beat up" Seth said.

"Yeah, yeah I know that reminds me, any word yet?" Connor said.

"Sorry Connor we've still heard nothing about her" Seth said.

"It's not like her to just vanish without a word, let me know if you hear anything at all" Connor said heading to leave.

"Hello Hobbe sniffers!" they all heard an annoying voice said as Ginjer the Gnome entered through the window.

Over the years the gnome decided to change her look and now closely resembles the style of the New Bowerstone Resistances.

"Ugh! Remind me again why we don't kill that thing" Connor said.

"Because I am the only way you get information from within the castle itself" Ginjer said.

"What's new Ginjer?" Seth asked.

"It seems Vice President Reaver heading to Bowerstone Industrial Testing Facility it must be big if Reaver going" Ginjer said.

"The lab? That's where I'm heading" Connor said.

"Looks like you'll have to find out what that pompous bastard up to while you're there Connor" Seth said.

"Will do" Seth said.

"Good luck you Balverine chew toy!" Ginjer said.

"Oh shut it you little Hobbe Knocker!" Connor said as he headed down stairs then headed towards a window and jumped out and grabbed onto a ladder and began to climb as he reach the roof and began to run down the roof jumping from building to building as he made his way to Bowerstone Industrial.

Just outside Bowerstone Industrial Connor opened a sewer gate and jumped down closing it behind him.

Connor then pulled out a flashlight and headed down for where he'd get under the lab as he could see light up ahead and heard laughter as he knew instantly what they were as he drew his sword.

Hobbes had managed to avoid being hunt to extinction like Reaver and Lucifer tried to do, many of Albion's ancient beasts still lie around most in hiding.

Connor carefully looked around the corner to see the Hobbes all around a fire all laughing and eating the poor they had managed to catch and roast on the fire.

Connor then reached into his pocket as he put on some sunglasses as he threw a small device as it landed in front of a Hobbe.

"Eh?" the Hobbe said as the flash bomb went off as all the Hobbes were blinded as they began crashing into each other as Connor ran past them and into the tunnel as he reached his destination and found the vent as he climbed in.

Connor soon made his way in the maze of air vents as he reached a vent and looked down to see he was directly above the lab and saw many tanks and tables with many tools and shots with strange colored liquids as he saw on single cage and his eyes widen with amazement to see a silver furred dog with crystal blue eyes in the cage as he heard some doors opened.

"It's an honor to have you grace your presences here Lord Reaver" a doctor said.

"Yes, yes my presences it's self is a grand gift now I am here to check on Project-S" Reaver said as they approached the cage as the dog growled at Reaver.

"This is test subject S.309 he is the first to survive the testing his genes have been perfectly fused with the White Balverine your provided, his claws grow to be a sharp as normal Balverines when he attacks but it would seem he doesn't have the capabilities to pass on the Balverine genes but he runs faster than the Balverines, can survive great drops and will obey our every command" the doctor said.

"Does he speak?" Reaver asked.

"No, the gene we added to give him speaking capabilities failed, he's never spoken once" the doctor said.

"Very good, you may move onto phase two I will have the subject brought over" Reaver said.

"Very good sir" the doctor said as they left the room.

Connor then saw the silver dog ears pop up as he looked up directly at Connor before he looked around then back at Connor.

"You shouldn't be here if they catch you they're kill you" the dog said as Connor eyes widen, "relax the cameras have been turned off for repairs due to me last escape attempt."

"What do you know about Reaver and Lucifer?" Connor asked as the dog growled.

"I know enough that those men are horrible evil men! I am a failed experiment they will destroy me and take my cell to create another 'perfect beast' I am number 309 number 310 will probably be their lucky number."

"If I help you escape will you help me?" Connor asked.

"If you help me escape I will forever be in your debt and be your loyal companion and follow you by your side no matter where you go."

"Okay it's settled" Connor said pushing opening the vent and jumped down and ran over to the cage as he looked at the heavy duty locks on it.

"They've taken every persuasion they could to make sure I don't escape again."

"Where are the keys?" Connor asked.

"The Doctor has them, but that sword of yours may be able to break open the locks."

Connor then drew his sword and lashed open the locks as the cage opened and the dog hopped out as he stretched.

"It feels so good to be out of that cramped cage! It should be illegal to lock animals in those things!"

"We'll have to find another way out since I can't get you back into that vent" Connor said.

"This place is covered in guards but there is a sewer lid in the Disposal Room I couldn't get it open with my paws but with you we can escape, but we better hurry the minute they return the alarms will go off and the Portal will be all over our asses."

"I am Connor by the way."

"I am S.309...I know bad name."

"Well I like the fur color...hey! I know! Your new name is Silver" Connor said.

"Silver? Hmmm I like it, well follow me we must hurry" Silver said leading the way as Connor followed.

Connor and Silver peeked their heads into a hall to see some guards.

"The door is right past them around that corner" Silver whispered.

"I got this, get ready to hold your breath and run Silver" Connor said pulling out a small can.

"What is that?" Silver whispered.

"Gas" Connor said pulling off the trigger and rolled it down the hall as he and Silver waited as one of the guards saw the rolling can.

"What the hell?" the guard said as the can blew up and filled the hall with gas as the guards began to cough as Connor and Silver ran around the corner and quickly entered the disposal room as Connor quickly opened the sewer lid as Silver jumped in and Connor followed closing the lid behind as they heard the alarm go off.

"Where are we going?" Silver asked as they ran down the sewer.

"To my base my friends are waiting there for us" Connor said.

"I smell something terrible up ahead, smells like rotten eggs and feet" Silver said.

"Hobbes, the sewers are infested with those little sods" Connor said.

"Hobbes? I've seen a few they caught they wanted to fuse the magic using Hobbes DNA with mine when they created me in hopes that it too would be able to use magic" Silver said.

"Did it work?" Connor asked.

"My DNA fused perfectly but I cannot use the magic for some reason" Silver said.

"Hmmm well maybe it will happen someday" Connor said as they snuck past the Hobbes.

Later that day Connor and Silver were running down some alleys as they walked past a dark brown haired man with a red blindfold over his eyes as Silver stopped and looked back at the walking man.

"What's wrong Silver?" Connor asked.

"Nothing, just thought I felt something" Silver said.

"I've seen that man before, he's a blind sod people say he's a fortune tellers or something" Connor said.

"A seer?" Silver said.

"Yeah I guess, come on" Connor said as they headed for the base as the man stopped and looked back and smiled.

_"The time has come Connor"_ Gabriel said.

Connor and Silver quickly entered the base as the door man saw the silver fur dog following Connor.

"What the hell is that mutt?" he asked.

"Oi! I ain't no mutt!" Silver growled as the man yelped.

"Yeah I will explain later" Connor said as they headed up stairs where Seth smiled.

"I see the mission was successful seeing that we could hear the alarms all the way here and you have a silver fur dog following you" Seth said.

"What's up?" Silver said as everyone in the room eyes widen.

"He is the experiment Reaver been funding, he has Balverine DNA mixed with his own and he can talk too" Connor said.

"Amazing! I knew that bastard was doing animal testing but this is sick! Tell us what they did to you in there boy" Seth said.

"His name is Silver" Connor said.

"Fine Silver, please tell us what they're doing" Seth said.

"Building the perfect soldier, I am just a test subject before they move onto human subjects" Silver said.

"Humans?!" Seth said horrified.

"They already had once, the Half-Breeds created by dark magic to work for Reaver they showed some resistance so Reaver is trying to create something worse than those creatures" Silver said.

"Oi! You Hobbe bags going to tell him or not?!" Ginjer said from the corner of the room.

"Shut it you! Connor we found some information on your sister" Seth said.

"What?" Connor said.

"She was taken by the Patrol and taken to Ravenscar Keep for questioning" Ginjer said.

"The Keep! How the hell did she get caught?! She never been captured before!" Connor yelled.

"We find this strange as well but we fear it has something to do with Lucifer and Reaver" Seth said.

"I got to go" Connor said heading down stairs.

"Connor wait!" Silver said chasing after him as thunder boomed as it began to poor down hard again, "Connor where are you going?"

"I'm getting her out of that damn place!" Connor growled.

"Are you insane? You'll be killed there must be another way to get her out" Silver said.

_"There is" _they both heard a man said as they both stopped to look at the blind man with the red blindfold on his eyes as he stood outside his store.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

_"Come with me"_ Gabriel said entering the shop.

"Should we?" Silver asked.

"Well if he knows something I will give him a chance, but I never really did believe in this fortune telling bullshit" Connor said entering the shop with Silver as they looked around the shop to see many old relics and antiques as they passed the golden music box (yep that music box) and saw Gabriel sitting at a table with a stack of cards.

"Ah tarot cards so you're going to tell my future huh? How much?" Jason asked.

_"Oh no, this one is on the house"_ Gabriel said with a smile.

"So how exactly can you tell my future with that blindfold on your eyes?" Connor asked taking a seat.

_"I don't need this sight to be able to see" _Gabriel said spreading out the cards and flipped over three as Connor saw each one had a picture of a hero.

_"The Hero of Oakvale, The Great Hero King of Bowerstone, and the Hero of Brightwall three of the greatest heroes Albion has ever known and they all share one thing in common with you Connor"_ Gabriel said.

"How did you know my name?" Connor asked.

_"The blood that runs in their veins runs through you as well Connor and the last hero king left you something and if you want to save your sister you must retrieve this artifact used by three of these great heroes and now you but you must retrieve this artifact from the place where the last King placed it"_ Gabriel said.

"Okay I heard enough, as interesting as that sounds I'll leave now" Connor said getting up.

_"Your sister did that same when I told her about you, her exact words were 'heroes are dead, if heroes were still around we wouldn't be stuck in this corrupted city ruled by tyrants' give me a chance to prove to you that I speak the truth"_ Gabriel said.

"Fine" Connor said taking his seat.

Gabriel than held put his hands as Connor noticed the gauntlets attached to his hands as they began to glow.

"What the hell?!" Connor yelled as a light engulfed him in a vision of his sister in a cell.

_"She doesn't have time Connor President Lucifer knows of her hero blood that you both have and plan to execute her than come after you and several others"_ Gabriel said as the vision ended and Connor stood up and pointed a gun at Gabriel head.

"What the hell are you playing at?! What do you get out of this!?" Connor growled.

_"To finish what must be done, you want to save Taylor don't you? Then listen to what must be done to save her and to defeat President Lucifer and Reaver" _Gabriel said as Connor put his gun away and took his seat.

"I'm listening, now tell me how your involved in this" Connor said.

_"Another was supposed to be here this day but she entrusted me to finish what she wanted and I will carry out her wish I am Gabriel the Seer and keeper of the Heart of the Spire"_ he said.

"The Spire? It blew up like hundred years ago" Connor said as Gabriel smiled, "hold on, your telling me, you were there when it blew up?"

_"I am the reason it no longer stands and the reason why you're here this day"_ Gabriel said.

"What do you mean by 'the reason I'm here'?" Connor asked as Gabriel touched the side of his heads to show him another vision.

A home on fire then flashed through Connor memories as he saw his older sister hold a two year old version of himself as their parents opened a window to see a drop below the street as a hooded man ran up.

"Drop the kids! I'll catch them!"

"Taylor, Connor always look after each other and protect each other and remember that mommy and daddy love you both so much" their mother cried as their father and mother hugged them then helped Taylor out the window as she was dropped and the man below caught her as Connor was next as the man caught him and handed him to Taylor.

"Both you run! The Patrol is coming! You have the run and not look back!" the man said as Taylor ran carrying Connor as the man turned to see the Patrol coming with President Lucifer and Reaver.

"Ah what a marvelous show" Reaver said.

"Was the family in there?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes sir, the family is dead" a Patrol guard said.

"Very good, now to hunt down the other ones" Lucifer said as the man walked into and alley and removed his hood to reveal Gabriel as the vision ends as Connor fell back panting.

_"You see now? Lucifer is the reason your parents died, I knew that if you died all hope would be lost you are one of four keys to bringing Lucifer downfall and saving Albion from a dark threat"_ Gabriel said.

"How long till he kills Taylor?" Connor asked.

_"We have one year to gather all the heroes needed and to stop Lucifer"_ Gabriel said.

"I'm in!" Connor said.

_"Now we need to retrieve an artifact that will be of key importance in your journey, deep in the catacombs of Bowerstone Castle is where we will find the key and then from there your ancestors Sanctuary"_ Gabriel said.

"The Sanctuary?" Seth said standing away from them.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"I got worried that you might do something stupid and here we find you talking to some blind man about a fable we read from stories" Seth said with Ginjer hopping onto a counter.

"The Sanctuary real" Ginjer said.

"What?" Seth said as all eyes were on the gnome.

"I was around when the Prince took the crown and defeated the Crawler I heard him talk about the Sanctuary many times and Jeeves and August spent their time there when the King and Queen went on quest on their journey to bring Albion together" Ginjer said.

"So wait your serious? You want Connor to try and get to the most heavily guarded place in Albion where he could easily be killed just to steal so relic in the catacombs?" Seth said.

_"Yes"_ Gabriel smiled.

"Connor you can't be serious considering this crazy old loon idea?" Seth said.

"I have no choice Seth he's my best chance to saving Taylor" Connor said.

"I am not risking you to get killed, ugh! I guess I have to help" Seth groaned.

"Bowerstone Catacombs is one of the most guarded places of the castle getting past the Patrol won't be an easy task" Connor said.

"How do we get in?" Silver asked.

_"That's up to our hero"_ Gabriel said.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to get past the Patrol when there is more guarding that castle than the cities?" Connor asked.

_"You will think of something"_ Gabriel smiled.

"Oh that is so reassuring" Connor said sarcastically.

A.N. Please Review.


	3. Return to Hero Hill

_**Return to Hero Hill**_

"I can't believe you're doing this" Seth said as they headed down in the rain out of Bowerstone City to the Castle.

"If that guy is right that relic must be in the Catacombs and if it's there we'll know he was telling the truth and we can save Taylor" Connor said.

"Look I want to save Taylor as much as the next guy but we can't just stroll through the gates, no one allowed in except castle residents or people to be put on trial" Seth said.

"I know how to get in there, today there is a trial; we'll sneak in with the selected jury members and then from there find a way to slip past the guards and head to the catacombs entrance" Connor said.

"And what about the pass cards we need to get in? They'll check for those you know" Seth said.

"Good point" Connor said.

"Ugh I guess this is where I come in" Seth said.

"Don't you mean me you Hobbe Knocking Floozy!" Ginjer said.

"Yes I think our annoying freak here can create a distraction" Seth said.

"I can do more than that!" Ginjer said holding up a stick of dynamite as she smiled wickedly.

"Leave it to you to commit arson" Seth said.

"Okay so we'll leave Ginjer to create our distraction and then we make our move into the catacombs" Connor said.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this" Seth said.

Later that day Seth and Connor snuck along the wall to Bowerstone Castle and looked around the corner to the heavily guarded entrance, then waited for Ginjer distraction.

"How long must we wait?" Silver asked.

"Don't know who know how big of a distraction that little gnome has plan-" before Seth could finish an explosion of President Lucifer massive statue and three stock room exploded as all the guards ran to investigate leaving the gate open.

"Move!" Connor said as they quickly ran and headed to the gardens and quickly raced down the steps and saw the entrance to the Catacombs was heavily locked.

"Oh balls! Cover me while I pick this!" Seth said quickly pulling out a lock picker kit and began to get to work and Silver and Connor looked up the stairs.

"Come on Seth!" Connor said.

"Oi! What are you waiting for you Troll huggers!" Ginjer said jumping down.

"Hey this takes time! This is a very tough lock system!" Seth said as he opened the key pad and hooked up his own device into it and began typing on his own keypad.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing down there!" a guard yelled.

"Damn!" Connor said drawing his gun and headshot the guard.

"More are coming!" Silver growled.

"Got it!" Seth yelled as the door swung open.

"Quick inside!" Connor yelled as they ran inside as Connor stabbed the lock mechanism with his sword as the door slammed shut behind him.

"You bloody idiot! You just locked us in! How do you purpose we make an escape now?!" Seth yelled.

"This is a Catacomb if there is a way in there is a way out, now come on!" Connor said running down the steps as they entered a large hall as they saw it was in the process of falling part as they saw they were in the tomb of the Hero King of Bowerstone.

"This is the tomb of King Sparrow man he was a real hero, we could use someone like him now" Seth said as they climbed the stairs and saw the two sarcophagus of the King and Queen.

"Now what genius? It's a dead end" Seth said.

"Oi! Balverine face! This will get things moving!" Ginger said pushing in the brick switch as they heard the cranking as they saw the winged hooded angel status covering it face drop its hands in front of Connor showing a newly transformed Guild Seal.

"What the hell is that thing?" Connor asked.

"Wait I recognize that symbol! That is the symbol of the original Bowerstone Resistance than later the country flag so many years ago I think I heard about this...oh what the hell is it called?" Seth said.

"That's the former King of Bowerstone Guild Seal, King Adam and his father King Sparrow both owned that it only works with its chosen master" Ginjer said sitting on one of the sarcophagus.

"Pick it up Connor let's see if that blind old coot was right" Seth said.

"Okay" Connor said picking it up as he waited a few seconds as nothing happened, "...well this was a waste of ti-"

The Guild then began to glow and shake in Connor hand as they were engulfed by the bright light.

Connor then blinked a few times as he found himself standing in front of gates that lead down a long path to what looked to be Bowerstone Castle at the end.

"Where am I?" Connor asked as Gabriel appeared.

"_This is the path you were born to take Connor, before you lies the trails you must take in order to stop a very great threat to all of Albion"_ Gabriel said.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to stop a man who has control of the entire country?" Connor said.

"_You must recruit allies but above all these three are the most important"_ Gabriel said holding out three cards as Connor looked at the first which was of a fist being wrapped in fighter tape, "_the Iron Fist: This hero has great courage to match his incredible strength-but he needs help seeing the path he needs to take, the Iron Fist path is to the South."_

"To the south? I have some family in the south" Connor said to himself as he looked at the next card of a man looking over a small hooded figure reading a large book.

"_The Apprentice: this hero seeks wisdom and knowledge in the sake of learning, but getting her to join us will take much convincing."_

Connor then looked to the last card of a hand reaching for a pistol on the table.

"_The Princess: this hero is the daughter of a tyrant with a soul without a glimmer of light, to get her to join us you will have to put your own life on the line to gain her trust."_

"Wait these are heroes? There are heroes left?" Connor asked.

"_Yes, you too are the most important one of them all the hero who will bring them together to stop the most dangerous foe you will encounter"_ Gabriel said.

"Where do I start?" Connor asked.

"_I will take you to your first trail then you shall return to the catacombs to retrieve the last items you will need for your journey"_ Gabriel said as the light glowed as Connor blinked again to see he was in the ruins of some tomb as Silver spun around.

"What the?! How did we get here?" Silver asked.

"_Can you hear me?"_ Gabriel asked from nowhere.

"Uh yeah?" Connor said.

"_I am speaking to you through the Guild Seal."_

"This thing can do that?" Connor said looking at it.

"_You will need to jump into that hole to move on"_ Gabriel said as Connor and Silver looked to see darkness.

"You're mad if you think I'm jumping!" Connor said.

"_Relax, the water at the bottom will break your fall just jump"_ Gabriel said.

"Crazy old fart! How do I know that water not shallow" Connor said.

"_Just jump! You want to save Taylor right?"_ Gabriel said.

"Oh fine!" Connor said as he looked down.

"Well here we go!" Silver said jumping down with Connor as they both hit the water below.

"WHOA! Damn that is cold!" Connor said once he swam to the surface and swam.

Once they walked into the hall they jumped off a ledge as they looked ahead to see giant beetle rise from the ground and Rockmites crawl from holes in the ground.

"Whoa! Those are some huge bugs!" Connor said pulling his gun out as Silver growled as the bugs began flying and crawling towards them.

Soon Connor dispatched all the bugs as we spun hi sword and returned it to his back as he and Silver continued down the tunnels as more giant bugs appeared and ended up dead as they continued threw without breaking a sweat as they traveled deeper into the tomb and reached more water as they saw the exit on the other side of the water they quickly swam across to the other side and walked up the tunnel as they saw glowing blue mushrooms along the walls of the tunnel.

"Amazing that we'd end up here and seen nothing bug giant bugs" Silver said as they reached an opening where they looked down a ledge and to see a bridge and torch below as they jumped down with.

Once they walked across the bride and down into another tunnel they could see more giant bugs along the roof of the tunnel as Connor shot them with his gun and continued on until they found themselves in a large area as Connor took another tunnel which lead into a room with a fog covered bottom and bridges going from large rocks as he could see more bugs.

"I swear this is pointless" Connor said drawing his sword.

As he fought his way across the bridges he reached the other end of the room and entered a tunnel that led into a large room with a large circle in the center with blue torches surrounding it.

Connor and Silver then stepped into the center of the circle and realized it was a weight plate as it went down and a yellow light appeared over a large gold door.

"_You'll have to shoot the Flint Switch to open the door, I don't think I have to tell you what to shoot it with"_ Gabriel said as Connor shot the ball and it flew towards him and was now blue.

"Let me guess I hit it with my sword right?" Connor said.

"_Aren't you clever."_

Connor then hit the switch with his sword as it flew back and turned yellow as he shot it again and it moved to the door as touches lit next to it and the circular lock began to move as the lock began to turn and the door opened showing another tunnel.

Connor walked into the tunnel and down it past a cave filled with broken bookshelves, at the end of this tunnel he could see a bright light as he found a large bridge.

"_Beyond these broken doors lies the ruins of once was the heroes guild"_ Gabriel said as Connor walked towards a large room where the light was flowing down towards another circle platform.

"_A very long time ago this academy trained the supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed through their veins, once worshiped by the people of Albion the great heroes became feared and hated, no man alive today remembers the night the guild burn not even I and now it lies a mere fable, but the heroes are not all gone, you are here and that same heroic blood flows through you as it did your ancestors King Adam and King Sparrow"_ Gabriel said as Connor looked around this room and wonder what it once looked like.

"_The time has come, step into the light and learn the true power of heroes like your ancestors before you"_ Gabriel said as Connor and Silver walked into the light as a blue light appeared on their chests and a painful power flowed threw them as they were lifted off the ground for a moment.

"GAAAH!" Connor yelled as they landed.

"What was that?! I feel different" Silver said.

"_Your blood is awakening you can now channel the experience you collected into Strength, Skill, or Will and Silver you power of Will has been activated as well"_ Gabriel said as Connor regained his strength and looked at his hands to see a faint blue glow in his blood veins as Silver veins had the same faint blue glow.

"_I don't think I need to explain what Strength, Skill and Will to you is correct?"_ Gabriel said as a red orb appeared at the end of the room.

"No red is for Will which is magic" Connor said.

"_That is Cullis Gate, heroes use this as a means of transportation around Albion, you need to learn a Will ability to activate the Cullis Gate"_ Gabriel said as Connot approached the gate and looked into the knowledge he gained and found one particular spell he wanted to try as he brought his hands together as a blue light form between them.

"How do I cast spells?" Silver asked as a blue ball began to form in his jaw, "oh that's how."

"Shock!" Connor yelled using the spell on the gate.

"Force Push!" Silver yelled casting his spell as the gate activated.

"_There I have rerouted this gate to take you back to the Catacombs from there you must reach the second gate at the end and hurry Lucifer and his men are drawing close and if they catch you all is done"_ Gabriel said.

"Amazing! We're Will user now Silver!" Connor said.

"It is extraordinary I never imagined using Will abilities myself" Silver said.

"Come on!" Connor said as they ran onto the Cullis Gate and left the Heroes Guild.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seth and Ginjer sat in the Catacombs as Seth sighed, "just brilliant! Both Connor and the mutt disappear into thin air and now were stuck here!" Seth said.

"It could be worse!" Ginjer said.

"How?" Connor said.

"You could look like your troll mother!" Ginjer said as he burst out laughing.

"Or I could look like your fuggly face" Seth said as Ginjer stopped laughing and glared.

Connor and Silver then appeared in the room in a beam of light as Seth jumped back.

"Whoa! Are you okay? Where the bloody hell did you two go?!" Seth yelled.

"Heroes Guild" Connor said.

"What? Impossible that place is all the way at Millfield and that's a day worth journey on foot" Seth said.

"Well we went there and watch what Silver and I learned" Connor said stepping on the magic plate, "Inferno!"

Seth eye widen as his longtime friend used Will and the floor shook as it opened up revealing the staircase.

"No bloody way! Was that Will?! Did you just use Will!" Seth yelled.

"He isn't the only one" Silver said.

"Oh great they're both stupid spell fingers" Ginjer said.

"Jealous much?" Silver said.

"Flea bitten mutt" Ginjer said.

"Smelly lawn ornament" Silver shot back.

"So what now?" Seth asked Connor as the Silver and Ginjer swapped insults.

"Now we go down there and find those other relics and stop Lucifer and save Taylor" Connor said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Seth smirked.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. The Sanctuary

**_The Sanctuary_**

"What exactly are we looking for besides firkin bats in all directions!" Seth said as they headed down the catacombs.

"Ugh! What is that foul stench!" Silver growled.

"Eh! Must be underneath Bowerstone Industrial" Connor said.

"Where exactly are we going bat smackers?" Ginjer asked sitting on Seth shoulder.

"I think this is it" Connor as they reached a large room where they saw another Cullis Gate.

"I got this one! Force Push!" Silver said launching the spell and activating the gate as they all glowed.

The group then ended up in a new room as they all collapsed to the ground from the sudden transportation.

"Ugh! My stomach went inside out!" Seth groaned as his eyes widen at where they were.

"Where are we?" Connor asked as he looked at the map table of Albion in the center of the room.

"No bloody way! Connor do you know what this place is!" Seth said as Gabriel appeared in the room.

_"This is your legacy Connor, this is the Sanctuary used by your ancestors before you it will take a while to clean but here in this room you will find the items you need"_ Gabriel said pushing open the dust and cobweb covered door to the armory.

"Amazing, this is the Sanctuary this place was rumored to be never found by any man and yet here I am standing in the real place itself!" Seth said as they stepped into the Armory and approached some manikin displays of two gauntlets on one manikin one hold up a very sharp and strangely having a faint blue glow like the gun and seemed to call to Connor like the gauntlets.

"Wow, these weapons have this strange aura with them" Silver said sniffing them.

_"These weapons were used by your ancestors before you Connor and have reacted to your presences put on the gauntlets"_ Gabriel said.

"Hmmm they kind of look like the ones your wearing Gabriel" Connor said putting them on both his hands.

_"Now to add my touch"_ Gabriel said taking Connor hands and held them out as he held his above Connor's as he began transfer the spells he knew into Connor Gauntlets as Connor felt the gauntlets tighten on his hands.

"What the he-AH AHHH! GAAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Connor yelled as the gauntlets began to burn his skin.

"Connor! What the hell did you do!" Seth yelled pointing his gun at Gabriel.

_"Just a precaution, as you can see mine are infused with my skin as well"_ Gabriel said hold up his hand.

"You mean I can't take these off now?!" Connor yelled.

_"You will when the time comes but for now these will now allow you to fuse spells and thanks to me you can now use spells no one but I could use"_ Gabriel said.

"You could have warned me that hurt like a bitch!" Connor said.

"No one warned me" Gabriel said gesturing to his gauntlets.

"Fuse spells huh? That will come in handy" Connor said.

_"Now then time to get rid of that duct tape held sword and rusty old pistol and upgrade"_ Gabriel said.

"Hmmm" Connor said taking off his old gear and set them aside as he approached the Hero Sword and Hero Pistol and picked them both up.

"So do they feel as magical as they look?" Seth asked.

"Wow, these weapons have such a strange feeling but they feel so right in my hands" Connor said spinning the sword and pointed it at a manikin.

_"Thanks to their previous owner they have reached their full point of power but to master them you must learn as you use them and once mastered your true power will be freed once you reached the end of your journey"_ Gabriel said.

"So where to the south is this hero exactly?" Connor said as they all returned to the main room and looked at the map table as Connor blew the dust off.

_"From the visions I've seen this hero fights in a grand arena, with each victory he is cheered on by many spectators like a gladiator in an arena"_ Gabriel said.

"The Crucible! That is the only arena in the south! I've seen many of the fights on TV! There is a fighter that is the current champion and get this he's only twenty-one years old and already the strongest and youngest fighter there he calls himself the Iron Fist and it's not because of that giant ass hammer he carries around" Seth said.

"That's him!" Connor said setting the Iron Fist card on the table.

"But the problem is no one is allowed to see him, not even for interviews after every fight no one knows where he goes off too but he must live in the Crucible since no one ever seen him leave and they don't let just anyone in, you won't get anywhere as a spectator and as a fighter they won't let you in unless your known around the area" Seth said.

"So I need to get popular, that shouldn't be too hard right?" Connor said.

_"Yes, there are many quests that can be done to get your name out there but it will take time"_ Gabriel said.

"What the hell?!" Seth said picking up a letter, "Connor...this is written to you."

"Say what?" Connor said taking it and saw his name indeed was on it, "it does! But who?"

_"It would seem Theresa for saw this before I and informed the last king of you"_ Gabriel said.

"Who the hell is Theresa?" Seth asked.

_"She also one of Connor ancestors but also she is King Sparrow and King Adam guides when they set out to become the heroes they were meant to be, it would seem this would be her last aid to us"_ Gabriel said looking at the seal on the envelope.

"It's a royal seal! It must be from the last king" Connor said opening it.

_Connor,_

_It's strange though we may never meet Theresa told me you will be a greater hero than even I or my father, she wanted me to write you this knowing you would someday find it so I leave you Connor my Sanctuary and everything within it, follow what your heart says and you will be able to triumph through the hardest of trials, lord knows I faced some myself I wish you the best of luck on your journey and have trust in yourself and your friends they will help you through this journey._

_Best of Luck,_

_King Adam._

"My ancestor already knew about me, wow never imagined getting a letter like this but this is all mine" Connor said looking around.

"Hmm the map shows some odd symbols and according to this really old book...the Book of Heroes...ironically this thing shows you where quests are available and get this it can take you anywhere on here! Just selected your destination it well you should just end up there" Seth said reading the book.

_"Connor go to Westclif Village there should be some quests available there Seth, Ginjer and I will give this place some cleaning" _Gabriel said.

"Oh sure give him all the fun" Seth said rolling his eyes.

_"You will get your chance I can't clean this place alone"_ Gabriel said.

"Let's see" Connor said examining the map, "okay I found Westclif but nothing hap-" Connor began as he and Silver glowed and ended up outside the gates of Westclif Village, "-pening...whoa I haven't been here since, man I was a baby when I was last here."

"So now we just go around and find quests to do?" Silver asked.

"Let's head to the Crucible first let's see what the requirements to getting first are" Connor said.

"Good plan" Silver said as they walked in and looked around the busy bustling village and looked to the massive arena on top of the hill and the stairs going up them.

"Hardly any Patrol soldiers here" Silver said.

"I've noticed most of them are stationed in Bowerstone while crime increase in the other part of the country which is why that bastard Lucifer needs to be knocked off the throne and Reaver needs to have a royal boot kicked up his pompous ass" Connor said as they reached the stairs and ran up them to see the two men in front of the door.

"Ah bloody hell, not another one!" the large man said.

"Sorry kid, no nobodies gets in" a slimmer man said.

"First of all I'm not a kid and second I will be entering very soon I just want to know the requirements for getting in to fight" Connor said.

"Well you need to be a somebody right Wolf Fang?"

"Right Charlie, you need to have weapons of your own, you got that down, no dogs allowed and you will also need to sign a waiver."

"A waiver? For what?" Connor said.

"People die in these fights kid, if that troll don't beat you our champion Iron Fist will" Charlie said.

"Iron Fist does that guy live here or something?" Connor asked.

"Sorry kid Iron Fist wish to keeps all the personal information to himself, go off and play or something and come back later when you got a name" Wolf Fang said.

"Fine I will and I'm not a kid!" Connor growled as he and Silver headed back down.

"Now what?" Silver asked.

_"Can you hear me?" _Gabriel asked.

"Yeah we hear you" Connor said.

_"Hey Connor, it would seem there is a few quests in the village the closet one is in a nearby house a few blocks from you good luck!"_ Seth said.

_"Yeah good luck you Balverine midnight snack!"_ Ginjer said.

"Thanks and piss of Ginjer" Connor said as he went to the direction where his first quest was held.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. Pet Sitting the Gremlins!

**_Pet Sitting the Gremlins?!_**

"Okay this is the place" Connor said looking at the entrance to the door and knocked on it as a woman answered the door.

"Oh hello there are you the pet sitter I hired?" she asked.

"Uh-" Connor began but go cut off.

"Great! I thought to agency would never show up! They called me crazy for wanting a pet sitter for my babies, please come in" she said.

"So what exactly do you need to be watched?" Connor asked.

"Oh my little coco accidently got wet and had a litter and now I have a house full of these little cuties" she said.

"Huh? Wet? Don't you mean pregnant?" Connor said.

"Nope!" the woman said opening a door as Connor eyes widen to see the large room filled with small brown and white pointy eared creatures all doing their own thing or causing a muck.

"What in the hell are those?" Connor asked.

"Gremlins! The man who gave me one told me these simple rules: never feed them after midnight, never let them get wet and don't let them near bright lights but unfortunately my little Nova got wet and this happened, aren't they cute! I need to go to town and settle my divorce with my Ex-husband and I don't want to leave them alone so all you have to do is watch them until I get back that is only a for an entire day can you do that? I will of course pay you" she said.

"I guess I can watch them but uh how many are there?" Connor asked.

"Fifty-one!" she smiled.

"F-fifty-one?! There is that many in here?!" Connor said.

"Ah yes, Nova is that one right there he is so different from the others he just loves to read books!" she smiled pointing to the one sitting on a desk reading and wore a small black vest.

"So I just have to watch them for a day?" Connor asked.

"Yep!"

"And is there a special food I need to feed them?" Connor asked.

"Nope! Well goodbye my babies! Good luck young man!" she said leaving.

"Well this is going to be an interesting night" Silver said.

"Hi" Nova said as they approached the desk.

"You guys can talk?" Connor said.

"Nova" he said pointing to himself, "you?"

"Oh I'm Connor and this is Silver."

"Friend?"

"Yeah we're friends, you want to be our friend too?" Connor said.

"Connor friend, don't like Mindy."

"Oh so that's her name, she too overbearing or something?" Connor asked as Nova rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Let's watch some TV to pass the time maybe there will be a Crucible fight, maybe we can see what this Iron Fist looks like" Connor said picking up a TV guide.

"Well?" Silver asked.

"Looks like they have a seclude show every day but they have a special tournament every year where fighter come to fight Iron Fist, the shows they show are Iron Fist going up against fan choice beasts" Connor said.

"When is the next tournament?" Silver asked.

"Three days from now, so we got till then to get me in that tournament" Connor said putting on the show as it showed the opening theme.

_"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the Crucible! Today we got something really special for you!"_ Charlie said.

_"Indeed we do Charlie, our reigning champion Iron Fist will go up against the Mighty Rock Troll!"_ Wolf Fang said.

_"This will be very exciting indeed!"_

"A troll! I thought they were all extinct!" Connor said.

"Apparently not" Silver said as they got close to the TV as it showed the massive arena and showed all the cheering fans shouting 'Iron Fist' over and over.

_"There he is now! Ladies and gentlemen out champion Iron Fist!"_ Charlie said as the camera zoomed in on a young man entering the arena with a large hammer leaning on his shoulder, wore fighters tape on both hands had a very muscular body, had a black chest made armor plate showing the imprint of his muscular body underneath, wore lose blue pants and black heavy combat boot, he had spiky red hair that could be seen and icy blue eyes but as for what he looked like his face was hidden behind an iron made warrior mask that showed no expression and looked undented and showed his eyes.

"Hmm" Connor said.

"Something wrong?" Silver asked.

"No it's just there is something familiar about that red hair and his eyes I know I've seen them somewhere but where?" Connor said thinking to himself.

_"Here we go ladies and gentlemen!"_ Charlie said as Iron Fist held up his hammer and yelled as the fan cheered.

A massive troll then roared as it rose in front of Iron Fist and it's shadow began to loom over him as he just stared unamused at the beast.

"This is going to be so intense!" Connor said as the TV suddenly shut off.

"NO!" Connor and Silver yelled as they saw a Gremlin had unplugged the TV and saw laughing as all the Gremlins in the room but Nova was laughing.

"Oh ha ha ha that so funny! Give me that!" Connor said taking the plug and putting it back in and didn't notice the Gremlin changing the time on the clock.

"There!" Connor said looking at the TV to see Iron Fist had managed to get onto the Troll head and now slamming his hammer down on it.

"Whoa! This hero got impressive skills" Silver said.

"Tell me about it" Connor said.

They watched closely as the fight progressed as soon a few hours passed and the fight came to the end with the Troll head being smashed in and Iron Fist winning unharmed.

_"Ladies and gentlemen our still winning champion Iron Fist!"_ Charlie yelled as Iron Fist held up his hammer.

_"Stay tuned tomorrow to see what our champion shall fight next!"_ Wolf Fang said.

"Wow this guy will be a great ally!" Connor said as all the Gremlins began to chatter all demanding something of Connor.

"What's up with them?" Silver asked.

"Must be hungry, hmmm it's not midnight yet so we can feed them I guess" Connor said checking the time as they left the room.

"Okay guys I got a big batch of cooked assorted meats for you!" Connor said entering the room and set the large plates on the ground as all the Gremlins but Nova began to scarf them down.

"What's wrong Nova? Don't you want anything to eat?" Silver asked as Nova glanced at the other Gremlins eating and made a disgust look.

"Yuck, no no" he said.

"Alright then let's get back to the show Silver" Connor said as they watched the rest of the Crucible show while the Gremlins ate.

Later that night Connor was asleep on the couch with Silver flying on the floor in front of him while Nova hid under the bed and watched every last Gremlins turn into slimy cocoon states.

The next morning Connor was asleep as Nova jumped on his chest.

"Wake up! Wake!" Nova said.

"Uh? Oh hey little guy what's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Uh oh! Uh oh!" Nova said pointing as Connor looked from the couch as his eyes widened to see all the cocoons all over the floor, walls and even on the furniture.

"What the hell?!" Connor yelled.

"What happened to them?!" Silver asked.

"Why did they all turn into ugh! This" Connor said touching one of the cocoons and saw his hand covered in the slime and whipped it on the couch, "why aren't you like this Nova?"

"No eat" Nova said from his shoulder.

"No eat...we feed them! Connor the clock! It's the same time as last night!" Silver said.

"We feed them after midnight! This is what happens when you feed a...Nova what the hell are you guys?!" Connor said.

"Mogwai" Nova said.

"I know that word it's a foreign language for Gremlins" Silver said.

"Gremlins?" Connor said.

"Yes I am very intelligent so from the information I was forced to learn a Gremlins is a very dangerous mischiefs beast that wreaks havoc and chaos wherever it goes" Silver said as they heard the door opened as the Mindy entered the room as she gasped.

"AHHHHHH! What happened?!" she screamed.

"Uh...we uh may have accidently feed them after midnight" Connor said.

"This...this is wonderful!"

"It is?" Connor said in confusion.

"Yes! I thought they get sick or die if you feed them after midnight but after the water spill I now know that the rules are lies! Look they are like butterflies and are going to become beautiful new pets! Oh no Nova didn't change well I better feed him after midnight too" she said.

"No! No!" Nova said holding onto Connor face.

"Aw! He seems to have gotten rather fond of you, would you like to keep? Remember he can't go out in the sun so you will have to keep him in your bag" she said.

_"Here comes your first choice Connor, take Nova with you and have him as a loyal friend and pet who may help out someday or leave him here to suffer the same unknown fate as the other Gremlins?"_ Gabriel said as only Connor and Silver to hear.

"Yeah I like Nova very much too, would you like to join me and Silver on our quest Nova?" Connor asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Nova said nodding his head.

"So it's settled! I will stay here and wait for their beautiful transformation! I hope Nova and you are very happy!" Mindy said.

"I think we will" Connor said putting Nova in his bag as Nova peeked out a little as they headed for the front door to their next quest.

"Hey Connor do you think we should have told her about that information?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, something tells me she wouldn't have listened anyway and that was just a book right? Sometime that information wrong" Connor said.

"And if it was right?" Silver asked.

"Good thing I know how to use this" Connor said holding up his gun.

A.N. Please Review.


	6. Blind Date and Missing Child

**_Blind Date and Missing Child_**

_"Okay Connor according to this map the next quest should be right around that corner you're approaching"_ Seth said.

"Thanks Seth" Connor said approaching a house to see a woman in the front of the house sweeping her porch as she sighed and spotted Connor and Silver.

"Hey you there! Young man can you come here for a moment please" she said.

"What is the problem miss?" Connor asked.

"Oh it's my daughter Sunny she just has the worst luck with boys oh that punk Rodger just dumped her last night and now she crying her poor eyes out, you look like a nice young man you, would you consider take her out on one date?"

"Uh I don't know I don't really do blind dates" Connor said.

"No commitment I just want you to show her a good time and cheer her up and show her not all boys are low life's and that there are decent good guys" she said.

"Okay I guess I can do that" Connor said.

"Oh thank you! Oh I didn't get your name young man, I'm Holly."

"Connor."

"Well Connor I'll be getting her ready she will be ready by eight you go and get ready yourself" she said.

"Okay" Connor said walking away to the market area.

"A blind date? Now a quest I expected" Silver said.

"Yeah well I guess I should pick some flowers up then" Connor said.

Soon Connor walked into the General Store to see a clerk around his age cleaning the counter.

"Welcome to the Westclif General Store where are your basic needs is at your disposal I'm Jack how may I help you?" he said.

"Yeah I need uh flower I guess for a date" Connor said.

"Well we a wide selection please pick out your choice" he said motioning to the wall with bouquet of flowers in water filled vases and as Connor approached a girl their age entered the store as Jack smiled.

"Oh hello there Sunny here for the usual?" he asked.

"Nah I think I'll just stick with a soda today" she said pulling on from the fridge and put money on the counter.

"Oh no this one is on me" Jack said.

"No Jack I insist" Sunny said as she smiled and left and Jack sighed.

"So I take it you fancy her?" Connor said as Jack blushed.

"What?! Oh...no...I uh well it's not like that!" Jack blushed.

"Yeah you like her, why not ask her out?" Connor said.

"I wish I could but she already with someone and she'd never go for a guy like me" Jack said.

"Hmmmm" Connor said thinking as he got an idea.

"What would you say if I could get you on a date with her?" Connor said.

"Y-you could?" Jack asked.

"Tell me what you know about her first" Connor said.

"I know that she loves going to the shore, her favorite flower is wild roses and I know everything she want's on a first date, I know because she complains to me about everything every guy she ever went out with did not do" Jack said.

"Hmmm well it will take some work but we need to change you up a bit" Connor said.

_"You now have a choice, you can help Jack win the girl or use this information to take the girl yourself"_ Gabriel said.

"Come on Jack let's get you ready" Connor smiled.

Later that day Connor stepped away as he smiled to at his work.

Jack hair was nicely trimmed, his face shave, wearing nice clothes and wore a light clone as Connor handed him the flowers.

"There now, you're ready" Connor said.

"I don't know about this" Jack said.

"No need for chickening out now, come on" Connor said as they headed out and meet up back at Sunny house as Connor knocked on the door and Holly answered.

"Why aren't you ready?!" she asked.

"Change of planned I found the perfect guy to take her out" Connor said as Holly looked at Jack.

"Jack? The general store clerk?" she said.

"Yes, he is the right person and I know he will treat your daughter right give him a chance" Connor said.

"Oh alright, Sunny your surprise date is here!" Holly said.

"For the last bloody time mother I am not going on some date with a total stranger!" Sunny yelled coming down the stairs and spotting Jack, "Jack?"

"Hey Sunny" Jack smiled.

"Well! I hope you two have a good time, go on you two go have a fun time" Connor said shooing then away as Jack and Sunny headed down the road as Connor heard a scream from down the road.

"Uh oh!" Connor said running down the road to see a house near the entrance to the house and saw the window was broken and a woman screaming.

"Someone help me!" she screamed.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"The silver nitrate flames went out! Those beast...they" she said as she covered her face and sobbed.

"Silver nitrate flames?" Connor said looking to see the wall around the town and noticed the odd torches all along the walls of the village giving an off smell as villagers relit the touch that went out.

"They took my son! They took my Joey!" she sobbed.

"Well obviously no Patrol or Guard going to help us, give me something with his scent for my dog to follow and a picture and I will find him" Connor said.

"Y-you? But your just a kid" she said.

"Why does everyone say that?! I'm eighteen for god sakes! I am an adult and I happen to have these weapons, I'm going to bring back your son" Connor said as Silver sniffed inside the house and at a bear.

"I got the scent!" Silver said as Connor looked at a picture.

"Did that dog just talk?!" the woman said as Connor looked at the picture.

"I will explain later madam we'll be back before morning maybe a little later" Connor said as he and Silver headed past the gates and into the woods as Silver sniffed the ground.

"So Silver can you tell what took the boy?" Connor asked.

"This scent it's...Balverines!" Silver growled.

"Balverines?! Here?!" Connor said drawing his sword and looking around the dark woods.

"Connor over here!" Silver said as Connor ran over to looked down some ruins to see some stairs leading into an entrance.

"I don't like this, ruins and old tombs are always bad news" Connor said.

"Nor do I but the boy scent leads down that way" Silver said.

"Fine let's go" Connor said opening the door to see lit torches lining the wall as they headed down the stairs turning corners till they reached a room and looked down the circular stairs that led to a path below and a giant statue in the middle of the room.

"This must have been a holy temple once, I wonder what happened here" Silver said as they headed down the stairs and down into a room with stone beams collapsed on the floor as they went deeper into the tomb till they reached a large room with a spike pit in front of them and an awful stench filling their noses.

"Oh god! What is that smell?" Connor said as he several pillars in the room and one was knocked over on the pit making a bridge as he saw on the other side several dead torn up and eaten bodies as he spotted on amongst the bodies small and was the boy from the picture.

"There he is!" Connor said as he and Silver ran across the pillar bridge as Connor got down to his knees and checked for a pulse and if the boy was alive.

"He's alive, oh thank god come on kid wake up" Connor said shaking him

"Uh? What happened?" Joey asked.

"Never mind we need to leave" Connor said as Silver growled.

"Connor we got company!" Silver growled as Connor looked to see several Balverines on the pillars with strange angel figures on them and directly on top growling down at them.

"Ah shit!" Connor said drawing his sword.

"Oh no! The monsters!" the boy said.

"Just stay behind me!" Connor said.

"And what the hell is this? Why is a child and mutt here?" they heard a man said as Connor and Silver looked over to see a man with jet black hair and in a suit leaning on a nearby wall.

"Who are you?!" Connor said pointing his sword.

"Daddy?" Joey said.

"Daddy?!" Connor and Silver said.

"Mommy said daddy died" Joey said.

"As you can see I am far from dead, now come here son it's time to join the family" he said as Connor held the boy behind him.

"What are you going to do to him?" Connor asked.

"Make him one of us and give him eternal life and power" he smirked wickedly.

"Wait a minute..." Connor said looking around as his eyes widen, "you're the Balverine Order aren't you!"

"Hmph clever brat you know too much though, hand over the boy now and we may let you leave alive" he said.

"How about you all can go to hell" Connor said flipping him the bird or commonly known as the middle finger.

"Kill him" the man said as he jumped high into the air.

"Whoa! He's bloody one of them!" Silver said as the Balverines began to jump down.

"Time Control!" Connor yelled as it began to slow down as Connor began to slay each Balverine with a deadly blow of his sword and gun as Silver just saw Connor moving lightning fast taking out the Balverines.

"Time Control!" Silver yelled moving just as fast as Connor and began tackling the Balverines from behind to give Connor an opening or taking out enemies with a Blades spell.

"You little brat!" the man yelled jumping away from them as his eyes glowed red.

"You want some?!" Connor growled pulling his sword out of a Balverine as the man began to transform.

"You little bastard!" he growled in a deep voice, "I will tear you to pieces!" he yelled turning into a massive white Balverine.

"Bring in on ugly!" Connor yelled.

"Time Control!" Silver yelled charging lightning fast at the Balverine as the white Balverine swatted Silver saw sending him bouncing then sliding across the room and hanging off the edge of the spike pit, "ah shit!" Silver growled trying to pull himself up.

"Silver!" Connor yelled as the white Balverine charged at him as he quickly pushed Joey away as the Balverine slaws cut into his arm leaving three nasty gashes, "GAH! DAMMIT!" Connor growled hearing the Balverine laugh as he licked the blood on his claws.

"I won't kill you quickly, oh no I am going to make you suffer!" he growled charging again.

"Light!" Connor yelled holding out his hand to create the blinding light as the sound of Connor grunt was heard.

"CONNOR!" Silver yelled seeing when the light cleared the Balverine on top of Connor, "NO! GET OFF HIM!" he growled as he saw a blood sword stab out the back of the white Balverine as Connor pushed it off panting and pulled out the claws the Balverine stabbed into his shoulder with a grunt.

"Silver!" Connor yelled running over and pulled Silver away from the spike pit.

"Oh thank god I thought you were dead" Silver said.

"That was amazing! You saved me! You're a hero!" Joey said hugging Connor as the hero winched in pain but tried not to show it.

"No problem" Connor said threw gritted teeth.

_"You and Silver both been injured at this point I would suggest using a Health Potion but since you do not have one time for me to reveal one of the four spells I can do that you can now do, Light was one of them but Heal I think you can figure that out" _Gabriel said.

"Hold still Silver" Connor said holding out his hands over Silver as the gauntlets glowed with Connor blue veins as Silver injuries began to vanish.

"Amazing! That is so cool! I never seen a Will user use real magic" Joey said as Connor put his hand over his heart as it glowed and his injuries began to heal.

"Man that is a handy spell! Come on kid let's get you back to your mom" Connor said picking Joey up as he and Silver left Howling Halls.

Upon reentering the village the woman from before gasped at the blood staining Connor and Silver hair but broke down in tears seeing her son unharmed.

"Oh Joey!" she said hugging and kissing him.

"Mom I can't breathe" Joey said.

"Oh my god, you actualy saved the mayor son!" Jack said approaching with Sunny.

"Oh it was easy a few cuts and...did you say mayor son?" Connor said.

"Yes I am Mayor Natalia Tonks I am forever in your debt brave hero for saving my son and as a reward I will arrange a party in your honor to let this whole town know of your brave actions!"

_"It would seem Connor that after this those Crucible clowns got to let you and good thing to the tournament starts tomorrow and Westclif Village and places around will soon know of your brave actions against a pack of Balverines"_ Gabriel said.

Later that night after being given a change of sturdier hero gear and a long need shower both Connor and Silver enjoyed the party festivities as Connor strap on a bag to Silver.

"Wow not as heavy as I thought" Silver said.

"Yep and who'd be dumb enough to take out emergency gold, supplies and resins form a silver fur dog that can use Will" Connor said.

"Someone with a death wish" Silver said as Connor gave him a dog biscuit.

"Well tomorrow I will enter the Crucible and meet our Iron Fist hero and hopefully persuade him to join us" Connor said.

"And if not?" Silver asked as Connor took a drink from a cup he had.

"I will whack him with that hammer till he agrees" Connor said.

_"Of course"_ Seth said.

* * *

In Bowerstone Castle Reaver made his way down the hall in the best and most expensive white suit he owns as he pushed opened the doors to the War Room where President Lucifer looked down at the map.

Reaver had not changed at all over the many MANY years he spent but now has a goatee going on.

President Lucifer was an older man with white hair combed back, darkened eyes and looked tried beyond any reason and had a dark eerier presences about him.

"What do you want?" Lucifer asked darkly.

"Rumor has it that a hero been spotted in Westclif, rescued the mayor son from a pack of Balverines as I heard" Reaver said.

"A hero?" Lucifer said.

"Yes and he is said to be in the company of a silver fur managing mutt, like the one who escaped from my research facility" Reaver said fixing himself a wine glass.

"Really?" Lucifer said.

"Yes and here is the juicy part they both were said to have had glowing blue veins and used Will like the heroes of the Old Kingdom and I first hand know this is true about Will users because I had the unfortunate joy to be in the company of a few" Reaver said.

"Send some Patrol and Guards that way but let's wait till after the Crucible I have a feeling the next show going to be a blast" Lucifer said.

A.N. Please Review.


	7. The Hero of Strength Iron Fist

**_The Crucible: The Hero of Strength Iron Fist_**

The next morning after having a good breakfast and a good night's sleep Connor and Silver stood outside the gates looking up the stairs to the Crucible.

"This is it Silver once I go in I will fight head on with the Iron Fist and get him to join our cause" Connor said.

"Well I would do anything to fight with you but since I am not allowed in which by the way is discrimination to dogs! I will cheer you on hopefully I can hear everything from out here or better yet! I'll watch that huge monitor in town square!" Silver said.

"Good boy" Connor said petting Silver as he began to head up the stairs and spotted Charlie and Wolf Fang.

"Well look who it is Wolf Fang" Charlie said.

"You're really something huh kid? Everyone in this town knows who you are" Wolf Fang said.

"And who are you again?" Connor asked.

"Me? I'm Wolf Fang."

"A Crucible Fighter in his day, he was champion before Iron Fist beat him" Charlie said.

"You be careful kid that guy packs a real wallop" Wolf Fang said.

"Broke Wolf Fang jaw during their fight with a single punch" Charlie said.

"Had to have my mouth wired shut because of that punk! You give him a good hit for me won't ya?" Wolf Fang said.

"I will Wolf Fang" Connor said.

"Oh and don't die too quickly the fans hate that, but if you win you become a legend like Iron Fist!" Charlie said.

"Now then there is a line so you will have to wait your turn" Wolf Fang said as they moved aside and Connor went inside.

Inside Connor found the waiting room and saw only a few other fights and saw a little stall selling potions and weapons loots of bags of sand in one corner and the sign in table as he signed in then latter after no other fighters came the Crucible began Wolf Fang and Charlie did the opening as Connor looked to the screen on the wall to see a fighter going up against a pack of Balverines after surviving several rounds and at this point tired.

"No! No! NOOO!" the man yelled as Connor watched the horrible sight of the Balverines tearing him to shreds.

_"Oh no Wolf Fang another one meets the horrible end before fighting our champion!" _Charlie said.

_"Good thing they signed a wavier we'd get sued by that poor bloke family, oh well let's see who up next!"_ Wolf Fang said.

"Ok who's next?" the man at the entrance to the arena.

"Uh I would love to go but uh I need to finish sharpening my sword!" a man said clearly scared.

"Oh no I can't go next I uh got the flu" another man said doing a few fake coughs.

"Don't look at me I'm waiting for my new combat boots to come in!" a woman said.

"Yo! New guy looks like it's your lucky day get your ass in there!"

"Fine by me I was hoping to go next" Connor said.

"You might want to read up on the rule though not most contenders can read."

"How sad" Connor said picking up a rule book and headed inside as he read the rules.

**_All contenders are invited to read the following rules. If you cannot read, please ask another challenger to read them for you. If they cannot read, please refrain from asking the Entrance Keeper to read them for you, as he cannot read either._**

**_Rule One: The Crucible is an arena of violence, death and family entertainment consisting of 8 rounds._**

**_Rule Two: Each round will begin when you walk into the starting point and is made up of increasingly difficult waves of creatures._**

**_Rule Three: Score a Perfect Round by beating the target time. You will earn extra awards for doing so. Achieve 5 Perfect Rounds and you will walk away with our highest gold reward._**

**_Rule Four: You are here to entertain. Never forget that. Make sure you keep the crowd's excitement levels up and it is likely to reward you for your efforts. The bloodthirsty buggers are especially fond of contenders who make full use of the traps and pits some of the rounds contain._**

**_Rule Five: Should you need to stock up your supplies, you will encounter a trader after every third round._**

**_Rule Six: If any of the above rules had too many syllables or was otherwise too difficult for your maltreated brain to comprehend, just remember this: kill everything and kill it fast._**

"Well that makes things simple" Connor said rolling his eyes as he headed up the stone stair case as he reached the entrance to the first round.

_"So here we are again Wolf Fang here once again at the tournament of bloodshed and greatness as as another competitor faces the challenge of the Crucible!"_ Charlie said.

_"Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for Connor the Hero of Westclif!"_ Wolf Fang yelled.

Connor then stepped into an arena with blood stains on the dirt below as he looked around to all the cheering spectators as he stepped into the center and drew his weapons.

_"Round one begins in three, two, on go!"_ Charlie yelled as blue lights began to form an army of Giant Beetles and Rockmites, _"First wave."_

Connor the drew his gun as he began to fire at all the giant bugs with perfect aim killing every bug each shot hit.

_"Oh these nasty giant bugs! People just hate them but just love watching them fight our competitors!" _Wolf Fang said.

_"Well the new boy seems to have no problem with them watch his precise aim! He hasn't missed one shot!"_ Charlie said.

A bug them flew from behind as Connor drew his sword and spun around smashing the beetle as the first wave was not all dead.

_"Second wave! Three, two, one go!" _Wolf Fang said as more giant bugs began to appear.

"Time to use my first combination spell" Connor said knowing the right two spells to use as he formed a Force Push ball in one hand and an Inferno in the other.

"Force Push-Inferno!" Connor yelled slamming his hands together as the spell blew up the giant bugs around him.

_"Amazing! Did you see that Wolf Fang! For the first time in all my years as a commentator we have a Will user fighting today!"_ Charlie said.

_"Third wave! Three, two, one go!"_ Wolf Fang yelled as another wave of giant bugs appeared.

Connor then drew his sword as he began smashing every last bug till he smashed the last one under his foot.

_"Perfect Round ladies and gentlemen!"_ Charlie said as Connor looked up at the screen to see a replay of his last kill and his final time.

_"Well this was exciting and there is more in store because we have seven rounds to go before the final fight with our reigning champion Iron Fist!"_ Wolf Fang said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside Silver was watching in town square as he saw Connor moving to the next room.

"Way to go Connor!" Silver said as his eyes widen as he picked up a bad scent and looked over to see Patrol men and guards entering the town.

"Oh shit!" Silver said as he quickly hid and listened.

"Okay men there is are target, we wait till he leaves the Crucible when Lord Reaver gives the order and search the town for the escape Silver Fur mutt for Lord Reaver Research Facilities" the head Patrol man said.

"Shit! I need to warn Connor!" Silver mumbled as he picked up a scent, "wait! There's a back entrance! I will use that!" Silver said heading around the Crucible and found a secret door he used Force Push to open before closing it behind him and began to follow his master faint scent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Upon entering the next room Connor saw a glowing blue plate around a square box as he stepped on it and spikes came from holes in the ground and saw no spike in the square in the center as he got in idea as he stepped to the center to begin the next match.

_"Round Two, three two one go_!" Charlie yelled as the room began to fill with blue light making Hobbes appear, _"First wave!"_

"Time Control!" Connor yelled slowing down time but in reality Connor was moving fast taking each Hobbe and setting them along the square spike trap as every last Hobbe was on it as Connor stepped on the blue switch as all the Hobbes were killed by the spike trap all at once.

_"Amazing! Such speed! He took them all out in one move!"_ Wolf Fang said.

_"This boy really does have a talent for will Wolf Fang_" Charlie said.

_"Second wave three, two, one go!"_ Wolf Fang said as more Hobbes appeared in the room.

"Time for another new spell" Connor said as one of his hands glowed a dark color as he slammed it on the ground, "Rise Dead!"

A pack of Hobbe Ghosts than began to appear as they began to kill the live Hobbes as Connor watched as the last one was killed and thought of a new way to kill them all.

_"Third wave, three two one go!"_

"I got it!" Connor said motioning one of the ghost Hobbes to step on the trap as the spikes formed around him as his hands glowed and the Hobbes appeared in the room.

"Force Push!" Connor yelled as the spikes were broken from the trap and stabbed into each Hobbe and pinning them to the walls as Connor heard the spectators cheered as a small bundle in a parasail came down as Connor took it and opened it to find a potion in it as he drank it down.

_"Perfect Round! And if you loved that wait till you see the six rounds we have left ladies and gentlemen!"_

Connor then moved to the next room to find a desert like arena as he saw barrels buried in the sand obviously filled with explosives as he looked to the giant pit in the center of the room to see it was dark and deep and likely filled it spikes at the bottom.

_"Round three! Three two one go!"_ Charlie said as the blue lights glowed as Connor saw strange women like creatures as they screeched and came at him _"First wave!"_

_"The Sand Fury's! We recently added these nasty beasts to this round because they make things more exciting!"_ Wolf Fang said.

"I got this!" Connor said seeing some run at him as he looked to the barrel in front of him as he used Force Push to launch it over at them as he pointed his gun and shot it hitting the Furies as they were all blown up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Silver was carefully making his way down the hall as he looked around the corner and saw some guards.

"Damn!" Silver growled unaware of the door opening behind him and the masked Iron Fist stepping out to spot Silver.

"Who let you in here?" Iron Fist said as Silver yelped and turned around and saw him.

"Iron Fist!" Silver said as the hero raised an eyebrows.

"A silver fur dog who can talk...huh" Iron Fist said as Silver heard the guards coming.

"Oh no! Got to hide!" Silver said as Iron Fist picked him up as they quickly went into his room and he set him down and closed the door.

"Mr. Iron Fist we need your help" Silver said.

"We?"

"Yes I came with him" Silver said pointing his nose to the screen where Connor defeated the last Sand Fury of round three.

"You came with the new rising star?" Iron Fist said.

"Yes! We need your help something terrible is going to happen and the only way we could get to you was if my friend Connor entered and to talk to you during the Crucible" Silver said.

"Connor?" Iron Fist said as his eyes widen in realization as he began to chuckle, "well I'll be damn I never knew he had in him to be able to do that" he said watching Connor use a Blades spell.

"From the way you put that it sounds like you know Connor personally" Silver said.

"Yeah you can say that, wait here boy I'll bring Connor here if he defeats me and hear out what you guys want but if he loses well I will personally show you out" Iron Fist said picking up his large hammer from the corner of the room and leaving.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Upon entering the next room Connor found it was a swamp round as the next round began with Wisps being released into the room.

_"Round Four! Three two one go! First Wave!"_ Wolf Fang said as Hollow Men began to emerge into the room.

"I got this!" Connor said as both his hands glowed with the Inferno spell "Inferno!" he yelled slamming his hands on the ground as the fire spell took out all the Hollow Men.

'Okay only a few more rounds to go' Connor thought as he fought off the Hollow Men bashing them with his sword, 'from what I know Iron Fist is strong he's got brute strength on his side but not speed I need to use that to my advantage somehow' he thought as he didn't realize he defeated the last two waves easily and didn't notice till now.

"Oh" Connor said moving to the next round.

A few rounds later Connor made his way up the stairs to the next round before the final fight.

"Okay I fought, Giant Bugs, Hobbes, Sand Furies, Hollow Men, Bandits, Highwaymen and Balverines now this one if I am correct is a Troll" Connor said entering a large rocky desert arena as the ground shook as a Rock Troll roared as it emerged from the ground in the center of the room.

_"This is so exciting! This is a moment we all been waiting for! This match will determine if our young new rising star fights are reigning champion! But first he must defeated the Mighty Rock Troll!"_ Wolf Fang said.

_"Oh the suspense is killing me!"_ Charlie said.

"Okay how do I kill this thing?" Connor said as he spotted a few exposed nerves on the Troll body, "I wonder" he said pulling out his gun as he shot one as it explode and the Troll roared and threw a boulder in his direction.

"Counter!" Connor yelled using the shield spelled to block it and send it back hitting the Troll as it roared as he shot again at more exposed nerves.

Connor quickly dodged rolled another attack as he charged at the Troll as he dodged it's swing and jumped onto it's back and climbed onto its head and he dodged it's massive hands as he drew his sword and saw a small opening between it's head and body as he stabbed his sword into it as the Troll stopped moving before falling forwards as Connor removed his sword and jumped away as the spectators cheered.

_"This is unbelievable! Are you witnessing this ladies and gentlemen! Connor has defeated the Rock Troll!"_ Charlie said.

"And now he gets the honor of fighting one on one with the champion Iron Fist!" Wolf Fang said as the doors opened into the final room as Connor headed in to see it was a flat floor room made of stone and Iron Fist was standing away with his hammer on his shoulder as he chuckled.

"Congratulations, you're the first person to make it this far Connor, I am impressed by those skills you displayed, not many can say they have the honor or getting this far" Iron Fist said.

'There is defiantly something familiar about this guy, his presences the tone in his voice those eyes the way they're studying me I've seen those eyes before' Connor thought as he replied, "well I need your help but seeing that there are cameras on us I can't say it here so after I beat you I want to speak to you in private, so if I win you have to listen and agree to what I am going to tell you" Connor said.

"Sounds fair and if I win I want that dog of yours the silver fur mutt" Iron Fist said as Connor eyes widen.

"Silver?! How do you know about him!" Connor said.

"You will find out, if you beat me" Iron Fist said holding out his hammer in a battle position.

"Fine, let's go!" Connor said drawing his sword.

_"Final Round! Three two one go!"_ Wolf Fang said as Iron Fist charged at Connor and swung his hammer.

"Whoa!" Connor yelled quickly dodge rolling away as Iron Fist hammer made a large hole in the ground where Connor was.

Iron Fist then charged again as Connor tried to block but the force of the hammer hitting his sword sending Connor flying across the room and hitting the wall hard as Connor hit the ground and his vision was blurred as he picked up his sword and saw Iron Fist charging again.

"Force Push!" Connor yelled using the spell to send Iron Fist across the room and crashing into the wall.

"Ow" Iron Fist said getting out of the hole in the wall and cracking his neck.

"Yeah and I hope it felt like that hit I received" Connor said.

"Let's go this is the best fight I've had in years!" Iron Fist as he and Connor charged at each other again.

Connor then dodged the hammer swing as it broke a pillar as Connor hand glowed as he made fist, "Force Push Punch!" Connor yelled punching Iron Fist in the face hard knocking the mask off and sending the fighter flying and hitting the wall as he got buried in rubble.

"OW! GOD DAMMIT!" Connor yelled holding his hand and saw he broke it from that punch, "what is his face made of?! Stone!" he growled holding his other hand over it to heal it as he heard the rubble moving as Iron Fist emerged as Connor eyes widen to see a face similar to his as Iron Fist rubbed his jaw.

"Ow, that hurt" he smirked as a flashback hit Connor of him as a young baby and the red hair child looked down at him.

_"Hi cousin Connor! I'm Kyle you and I are going to be good friends I can tell!"_

The flashback then ended as Connor just stared at the man before him.

"Kyle?" Connor said.

"Hey cuz" Kyle smirked.

"Oh my god" Connor said in shock as Kyle picked up the hammer and walked towards him as he held it up as the fan cheered.

"I forfeit!" he yelled as the fans all gasped in shock as Kyle held the hammer out to Connor, "he's the real champion he's going to be the hero we will all follow to battle!"

"Unbelievable! This is a historic event! Iron Fist not only been unmasked but now forfeit and seems to have pledge and alliance to this new hero!" Charlie said.

_"Let's all congratulate our new champion let's hear it for Connor!"_ Wolf Fang said as confetti began to rain down.

"Come with me champion" Kyle said leaning his hammer on his shoulder as Connor followed him into a private area of the Crucible and down into a hall as they entered his room as Kyle locked the door behind him as Kyle looked around to see the room was a small apartment like room with a sofa in the corner in front of a TV where Silver lay.

"Connor!" Silver said running over to lick Connor face.

"Hey Silver, how did you get here?" Connor asked.

"I came to warn you! Reaver sent Patrol and guards here they're after us!" Silver said.

"What!" Connor said.

"Okay Connor tell me what is going on" Kyle said opening a fridge and pulled out two sodas and tossed done to Connor as he opened and began to drink it.

"It's Taylot Kyle! She been taken to Ravenscar Keep!" Connor said as Kyle spit-take as he coughed.

"What?!"

"I need your help Kyle I was told by this Seer that I need three heroes to take down Reaver and Lucifer to save her you are one of them, you're the Iron Fist" Connor said handing him the card.

"That is just a stage name Connor" Kyle said.

"It's more than that! You're the Hero of Strength! With your help we can save Albion and make things better before Lucifer ruined this country!" Connor said as Kyle thought about it.

"I'm no hero Connor they're nothing but fables you know that better than anyone" Kyle said.

"No! The blood of heroes runs through our veins Kyle! You have the power to make a difference like I can, I can't save Taylor alone Kyle please I need you help" Connor said.

"Okay I'm in! If we can take down those two bastards Reaver and Lucifer than I will help you! My hammer is at your service hero!" Kyle smirked as they heard and banging at the door.

"Open up!" a guard yelled.

"Patrol! A dozen of them!" Silver growled.

"Time to go!" Kyle said grabbing his hammer and led them to a bookshelf, "okay here we go!" Kyle said opening a secret passage, "this will lead us to the Bandit Coast from there we can form a plan."

"Come on!" Connor said as he and Silver headed down as Kyle closed the passage behind him and once closed the door broke down as the Patrol found an empty room.

"The room is empty sir" the captain said into an earpiece.

"Well find them or I'll kill you" Reaver said.

"Yes sir" the captain said.

A.N. Please Review.


	8. A Plan to Save Albion, a Assassin Ally

**_A plan to save Albion, a Assassin Ally?_**

"Where dose this tunnel lead?" Connor asked as they headed down a dark tunnel with Kyle leading the way with a flashlight.

"This leads to a cave in the Bandit Coast, so hero what is the plan? How are we going to save Albion from Lucifer and Reaver?" Kyle asked.

"We need to get followers and find the three heroes I found you so now we need two more heroes the Apprentice and the Princess" Connor said.

"Who closet?" Kyle asked.

_"The Princess lies in a vast land I see much sand in a large desert covered land and a city at a large oasis, I will bring Kyle back to the guild first opportunity he needs to pass his test to get his Guild Seal"_ Gabriel said.

_"It would seem there is a quest in the Bandit Coast"_ Seth said.

"Okay were on our way" Connor said.

"What? Who are you talking to?" Kyle asked.

"I'll explain later" Connor said as Kyle climbed up a ladder and pushed open a camouflage disguised door in the middle of the forest then stepped out as Connor handed him Silver as he climbed up.

"Hmmm?" Silver said as his ears perked up.

"What's wrong dog? Got a flea?" Kyle said.

"No, I hear laughter and sobbing in that direction" Silver said pointing his snout where they saw a faint campfire light in the distance.

"Bandits no doubt" Kyle said.

"Come on" Connor said.

"Connor, normally sane people avoid picking a fight with Bandits consider this is their territory" Kyle said following.

"Trust me Kyle these guys have someone that needs our help" Connor said.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked.

"Call it a hunch" Connor said.

"So were going to rick our hides all for a hunch?" Kyle said.

"Yep" Silver said.

"Fine, this could be fun" Kyle said with his hammer leaning on his shoulder.

The three slowly approached the Bandit camp as they looked through a small hole in the barricade around the camp to see a large cage with several slaves inside and the bandits all around the firs laughing, drink and trading stories.

"Salve traders how disgusting" Silver said.

"Hey I have an idea" Connor said holding Inferno in one hand and Blades in the other.

"Inferno-Blades" Connor yelled shooting the fire covered blades over the wall and down at the bandits.

"Were under attack!" one yelled as Connor formed a Force Push and sent it down the forest making rustling noises.

"This way!" one yelled as they all ran after nothing.

"Clever Connor" Kyle said as they headed into the camp and reached the cage.

"Damn this lock won't break easily!" Silver said looking at the heavy duty lock.

"Allow me" Kyle said slamming his hammer down and made a loud crack noise as the lock hit the ground.

"That will get them coming back here, everyone come on!" Connor said getting the slaves out of the cage.

"Connor Kyle we got company!" Silver said as the bandits came into the camp.

"HEY! They freed our salves!"

"We'll get them back! Kill them!" their large leader said.

"Hmph" Connor said.

"Chaos" Silver said hitting them with the spell as the masks formed on their faces as they began to attack each other.

"That was easy" Connor said as they left and as they walked ended up being teleported back into the Sanctuary.

"What? How did we...uh never mind" Kyle said.

"From what we learned it looks like the next hero the Apprentice is in Samarkand" Seth said.

"Samarkand!" Connor said.

_"Yes but before you go there you need to get more experience and gain more allies, we'll send you back into the world to gain that experience and allies there are many quests to be done"_ Gabriel said.

"What should we do first?" Kyle asked.

_"You will come with me to your ancestors of Strength catacombs and be tested before we send you back to join Connor"_ Gabriel said.

"Oh no fun" Kyle pouted.

"Looks like there is a new quest by that Gremlin lady" Seth said looking at the map.

"Uh-oh" Nova said from Connor bag.

"What is it Nova?" Silver asked.

"Bad-bad!" Nova said.

"You two better check that out" Seth said.

"So what exactly is this plan to save Albion?" Kyle asked.

_"Gather the three heroes and many allies then from there we will stop the greatest threat Albion will ever face"_ Gabriel said.

"I think I know who could help us" Seth said.

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Okay a while back I meet this fellow and well he's a Will user a very skilled person in hand to hand combat and with guns and swords and damn strong too here's his wanted picture" Seth said setting a poster down on the map table as they saw it was a white hood man around their age and looked to be a him standing on a building making an escape.

(That's right a new Assassin Creed hero makes an appearance.)

"I know that guy too! That's the Assassin Zero, no one knows his real name but after every one of his assassinations they find a card with the number zero on it on everybody" Kyle said.

"This guy a Highwayman?" Connor asked.

"Nope, this guy is in a league of his own he's a part of an Assassin group that's been around for centuries but no one knows anything about them except that they're the oldest Assassin Guild in existence" Seth said.

_"He will make an excellent ally and his Guild will also greatly benefit us if we can find him"_ Gabriel said.

"Wish we could find him" Seth said.

"I once heard a rumor he lives in a cave somewhere in Oakfield" Kyle said.

_"That would be a best place to search"_ Gabriel said.

"Okay after I'm done with my quest in Westclif I'm going to Oakfield" Connor said.

"Let's go" Silver said as they left the Sanctuary and ended up in front of the house of Many the Gremlin lady as their eyes widen to see the windows all broken and tiny foot prints over fifty of them leaving the house.

"Many?" Connor said looking inside the destroyed house to see her crying at her destroyed kitchen table.

"Oh it was horrible! I thought they were going to be beautiful little angels...but...but oh!" she sobbed as Connor heard a bang from upstairs.

"AHHH! There's one still in the house!" she screamed.

"One what?" Connor asked.

"The Mogwai! They turned into horrid little beasts!" Mandy said as they heard something laughing as a little green Gremlin came sliding down the sitars on a cookie tray as it looked at Connor and smiled evilly.

"KILL IT!" Many yelled hiding behind the table as the Gremlin began to run at Connor.

"Whoa!" Connor yelled pulling out his gun as it jumped at him and he head shot it back as it hit the ground and green blood began to come out the back of its head.

"This is what happens when you feed them after midnight?!" Connor said.

"You have to find them all! You can't let them get wet and multiply again!" Mandy said.

"Okay we'll keep an eye out for them" Connor said.

"Ugly little bastard" Silver said as they looked at the dead Gremlin.

"Come on Silver" Connor said as they left the house.

Soon Connor and Silver used the Sanctuary map and found themselves in the farmlands of Oakfield as they walked into the village.

"I like this place" Connor said looking around.

"Yeah this is a nice part of Albion but I bet they have their fair share of problems like the rest of the land" Silver said as they walked on.

"The best place to gather information is a pub, some drunk may know where this Assassin is" Connor said as they went to the pub only to find it empty except for someone in the corner of the room but hid his face in a brown hood as he took a drink of a beer bottle.

"Where is everyone?" Connor asked.

"All the folks are hiding kid" the bartender said cleaning the counter.

"Hiding from what?" Connor asked.

"Haven't you heard? Bandits have been causing out village trouble they usually come here to raid us, they took over Rookridge and turned that abandoned Temple of Shadows into their base but their leaders they're the worse of them all, it is said one of them discovered a power there and now has dark powers" the bartender said.

"Why not hire the Assassin that's rumored to live around here to take them out?" Connor asked.

"If anyone knew him we would have asked him years ago, that rumor of him being here is just that a damn rumor" the bartender said.

"Hmmm well looks like we won't find him here" Connor said to himself as he looked to the bartender, "I'll take of your bandit problem."

"You? Kid don't play around" the bartender said.

"I am not a kid! I can handle them easily!" Connor said as he spotted a nice leather jacket with many zippers and buckles on it, "does this belong to anyone?"

"Nope been hanging there for a month" bartender said as Connor took it and tossed off his old worn out jacket into the fireplace as he put on the jacket.

"Give me a day, I'll have your bandit problem cleared out" Connor said putting on his sword case on his back and headed out the door with Silver.

"Odd kid, and weird looking dog" the bartender said as the hooded figure in the corner of the room stood up and left money on the table as he left and looked in the direction where Connor and Silver were going.

Upon entering Rookridge Connor and Silver could see the bar in the distance in terrible shape after being taken over by bandits as Connor and Silver looked to the Temple of Shadow just a little ways away.

"So they're based in there huh, well let's go see how bad this boss of theirs is" Connor said.

"Let's go" Silver said as they headed towards the bridge leading towards the Temple of Shadows.

Inside the Temple of Shadows a bandit ran into a room.

"My lords! We have an intruder approaching!"

"Is that so?" one of the bandits in the three thrones said.

The one on the far left is Roto the Bandit King of the South the one on the right is Meno the Bandit King of the North and the one in the center is

These are the three bandit kings in the center is the powerful one of them all Leda the Bandit Queen of the West.

"So someone has the balls to enter our domain? I must take a leave I have a meeting to go to I think you can handle this intruder Roto?" Leda asked.

"Of course" Roto said as the other two bandit lords left.

Outside the Temple of Shadows Connor and Silver reached the closed gate.

"No guards, how odd" Connor said looking around.

"Let's see" Connor said looking at the gate and grabbed it as he began to lift.

Above them the hooded one from before looked down at them as he moved and saw the switch to open the gate as he pulled out and knife and threw it fast as it hit the leaver making the gate open as Connor stared at it surprised.

"Okay that was unexpected" Connor said.

"Why do I get the feeling were being watch?" Silver said looking around but saw no one.

"We probably are" Connor said looking to the stairs leading to the underground Temple of Shadows.

Above them an man with a rile began to point it towards Silver and Connor as other bandits did the same as the hooded figure moved fast and in a blink of an eye of a Time Control spell all the bandits throats were cut open as they all coughed and chocked as they all began to wall off the wall.

"What the hell?!" Connor said.

"They all were taken out all at once!" Silver said as they saw someone run into the darkness of the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey wait!" Connor said as he and Silver ran after him.

"Who the hell was that?" Silver asked.

"No clue but did you sense that aura? He's a Will user too" Connor said.

"I thought it was you, I wonder if he's an ally or an enemy" Silver said.

Inside the temple they reached the gate only to find another dead bandit and the gate opened as they stepped in to see all the dead bandits and the white hood person slam the last very decorated monk into a pillar.

He hid under a white hood, had two brown stages across his chest forming an X and had an off triangular shipped symbol on the chest and had two very sharp swords on his back, two pistols on his side held by some kind of waist piece with two belts, brown combat boots with ordinary blue jeans and had two silver gauntlets over the end of his white hood and a sharp blade coming out it and pointed at the bandit throat king throat.

"They're gone and I wouldn't tell you where they were anyway!" Roto said.

"Hmph" the hooded assassin said shoving the blade into the bandit next as Connor and Silver watched wide eye as the assassin tossed the bandit and looked over at them.

"Zero?" Connor asked as the assassin threw a card Connor caught and saw the number zero on it, "yep your him, listen we need your-" Connor began as they saw he had walked away and was heading back to the entrance, "hey wait! We need your help!" Connor said running after him.

"Why would I help you?" Zero said in an emotionless tone.

"Because you and your assassin guild can help us overthrow Reaver and Lucifer and save Albion" Connor said.

"Then what? You get the seat of power?" Zero said.

"No I just want to save my sister" Connor said.

"Sister?"

"Yes she was taken to Ravenscar Keep, I was told I can save her if I put an end to Lucifer and Reaver" Connor said.

"And you hope to do this by gaining me and my guild as an ally correct?" Zero said.

"Yep" Connor said.

"And how do I know that you won't end up like them if you end up on the seat of power" Zero said.

"I don't know, I guess you will just have to trust me" Connor said.

"I had trust in man once and I got stab in the back because of it" Zero said.

"What can I do to get you to help me?" Connor asked.

"Make me a promise, if someday you end up on the seat of power you help the people of Albion, end the crime and the death that happens every day in this country and the neighboring countries" he said.

"I promise" Connor said holding out his hand as Zero shook it.

"Then I shall join you on your quest to save the kingdom my prince" Zero said.

"Prince? I'm not a prince" Connor said.

"Yes you are, you have the royal family crest tattooed on your arm" he said.

"Wait how did you know I have a tattoo?" Connor asked.

"Assassin secret" he said.

"But I had that since I was a baby it's nothing" Connor said.

"Maybe it is but if anything I'd rather have you on the throne then Lucifer and Reaver" Zero said as he whistled and a falcon flew down from the sky as he held out his hand as it landed on his gauntlet as he wrote a small note and attached it to its leg and let it fly off.

"We'll hear from my brothers later but for now I will follow you where you go" Zero said.

"Do you always where that hood?" Connor asked.

"Yes, got a problem with it?" Zero said.

"I can see his face perfectly" Silver said as Zero looked down at the door looking down at him.

"A talking mutt, so the rumors about you are true" Zero said.

"That isn't all I can use Will as well" Silver said.

"So can I" Zero said.

"That means you must have hero blood in you right?" Connor said.

"Maybe, but then again my family tree has been kept secret for a long time so who I get my hero blood from will remain a secret" Zero said.

"Is that your real name?" Connor asked as they walked on the bridge.

"No but you are to just call me Zero."

"Okay then" Connor said.

"What no hero?" Zero asked as Kyle appear on in a beam of light.

"Well I got my seal" Kyle said holding out his seal.

"Iron Fist? What is the Crucible Champion doing here?" Zero asked.

"He's one of the three heroes who can help me stop Lucifer and Reaver" Connor said.

"Is this the assassin?" Kyle said.

"Yep, Zero this is Kyle, Kyle Zero" Connor said.

"So what now?" Zero asked.

_"Looks like there is a quest in a place called the Sunset House"_ Seth said.

"Okay to the Sunset House" Kyle said.

"Right behind you" Zero said as they made their way to the haunted Sunset House.

A.N. Please Review.


	9. The Sunset House: Chesty Return!

**_The Sunset House: Chesty Return!_**

"Well this is it" Connor said as they looked at the white house on the hill at night as they walked through the opened gate.

"Hmmm" Zero said as he walked towards the white gazebo.

"What is it Zero?" Connor asked.

"Something not right about these statues" Zero said.

"He's right they look off" Silver said.

"You mean beside the point that these four statues look scared out of their mind" Kyle said.

"Hmmm" Zero said turning on as the statue position changed.

"Okay these are defiantly not statues" Kyle said.

"They're some kind of lock mechanism" Zero said as he changed the position on each statue four time then a white light flashed as they saw around them everything was no longer glowing and the statues, gazebo and house were no longer glowing white.

"Okay that was weird" Connor said.

"This place has an evil aura" Zero said.

"We better be on our guard then" Kyle said as they opened the door as their eyes widen to see a decaying house and in front of them a skeleton with a chain around its neck hanging from the roof and a small table next to it with a note a Connor picked it up.

"What does it say?" Silver asked.

"If you are reading this, then the house has returned somehow, I feared this might happen, so before I burnt it down, I left a note for those that might follow, then as the house burned, I realized the note would burn too, so I wrote a second one but when I went to place that note, I found the first on untouched so I had to write a third one to explain all of that, which is this one but the point is the house is cursed by an entity of pure evil and malice, it is the stuff of nightmares so whatever you do, do not sleep here, you've been warned" Connor read aloud as they heard a lullaby jingle as the doors in front of them swung opened.

"Why the hell would sleeping here be an issue?" Kyle said.

"Let's find out" Zero said heading up the stairs as they followed as their eyes widen to see a room with a sling bed and behind it was a several red changing stands and behind them was massive children's toys and fire.

"This has evil written all over it" Silver said.

"Hmmm" Zero said inspecting the bed.

"Okay let's search the rest of this house" Connor said.

"Good idea" Kyle said as they headed down the stairs and into one of the halls as they saw a kitchen and before they could entered they hit something.

"What the?" Connor said hitting some invisible shield as they saw a glowing white light in front of them in the kitchen.

"Hmmm" Zero said moving slightly as it followed him as he spotted a blue light in the kitchen and noticed the suit of armor mirroring the other room, "this is a mirror."

"A what?" Connor said.

"Trust me" Zero said moving as Connor and Kyle saw the white light heading toward the blue light as Zero got near where the light should go as the white light hit the blue light making a burst of red fire as another blue light appeared.

"Okay Zero it's on the right side of the room this time" Connor said.

"Okay" Zero said moving as the light followed on the other side of the mirror as the white light touched the blue light and made another burst of fire.

"Okay now it's on the left again but over here by the couch" Connor said pointing to his left as Zero headed towards the suits of armor and went to the small table in between them as Connor and Kyle watched the fire again as Connor and Kyle jumped back to see a chest directly in front of them on the other side of the kitchen.

"What the hell is that?" Kyle said.

"Hmm" Zero said touching the shield as a white light flash and they heard a mirror shatter as they ended up standing in the fancy dining room as they looked back to see the hall leading back to the other room but the rotting dining room was now gone.

"This place is getting stranger by the minute" Silver said as they walked down the hall and into a room with a grand piano with two closed door in front of them and to their right and a opened one leading to stairs to their right.

They then investigated to find a grand bedroom.

"Another bed" Kyle said.

"And a chest" Silver said sniffing the chest as Connor opened it.

"Well this will come in handy" Connor said pulling out a big bag of gold.

"Hold on" Zero said heading down stairs and looked at a green vase on a nearby table as he pulled out one of his gun and shot it as the center room doors opened.

"Look another chest" Kyle said.

"Let's see what's in it" Connor said opening it, "there's nothing in her but an Augment!" he said holding up the glowing gem that was pulsing.

"I sense a very powerful aura in that gem" Zero said.

_"We see that you are pure of heart" _a man voice said.

"Who said that?!" Connor said as the heroes all looked around.

_"We judge you worthy, hero when the time come you will have the power to burn though the forces of evil, The Hero Sword of Avo will aid you."_

"What the?!" Connor said as the Augment flew and attached itself to his sword.

"Okay that's a little odd" Silver said.

"Well we better investigate why we shouldn't sleep here, Connor you take the fire bedroom, Kyle you take that grand bedroom and I'll take one of the chairs" Zero said.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this" Kyle said as they all went for their spot to sleep.

"Why did I have to get this room" Connor said staring at the fire.

"Don't ask me" Silver said hopping onto the foot of the bed as Connor lay down on it.

"How am I supposed to sleep in a room like this?" Connor said as he looked down at Silver to see the dog was already fast asleep.

"Hm" Connor said closing his eyes and when he opened them the roof that was above his head was gone and a dark gloomy sky filled it as he ross from the bed and saw grass around him as he moved his feet over the edge of the bed and saw his feet didn't touch the ground like before as he looked at his hands and saw he had puny hands as he looked over to a puddle of water and saw he was a kid again with my sword and gun that were much larger than him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Connor yelled in a kid voice as he saw Silver was nowhere in sight.

"Seth, Gabriel where am I?" Connor asked but didn't get an answer.

"Guys?" I said still not getting an answer.

"Well looks like I am on my own" Connor said moving to a path, "this is weird."

Connor then found an area that looked like a temple ruins as he saw a chest in the middle of the area and saw kid version of Kyle with the massive hammer on his back approach and kid version Zero with his hood still covering his face join.

"Why the hell are we turned into kid?" Zero asked in a kid voice.

"Who knows this place is weird, probably the reason why we shouldn't have slept in here" Kyle said in his kid voice.

"Let's see what this note says" Connor said picking it up of the chest.

**_Hello!_**

**_Welcome to Nightmare Hallow! I hope we can all be Super Best Friends. There's something I want to give you. Something I think you'll all like very much._**

**_Chesty, your friendly chest._**

**_P.S. What are your hobbies? Sometimes I like to kill people._**

The three heroes all just stared at the note with raised eyebrows as the chest and note vanished.

"A chest that likes to kill people? That's a new for me how about you guys?" Connor said.

"Nope new for me too" Kyle said.

"Never even heard of such a thing" Zero said as they looked around and followed a path to a cave where a mist was on the floor and the chest was in the cave as Connor tried to open it but another note appeared as Zero picked it up as Connor and Kyle looked over his shoulders to read it.

**_Hello again, Super Best Friends._**

**_Let's play a game! And if you three win the game I can give you your all a super prize. Because that's how games work, Winners get prizes and the losers bleed a lot and then gets eaten by worms and giant bugs. I like games!_**

**_Chesty._**

"What a creepy chest" Kyle said trying to open it but Giant Beetles and Rockmites began to appear around them rising up from the ground as Connor drew his sword, Kyle his hammer and Zero pulled out his two pistols and they began smashing the bugs.

"Force Push!" Zero yelled using the spell to send the bugs flying back as he began to shoot all the bugs with perfect aim making each explode.

"Ya!" Kyle yelled smashing the bugs with his hammer as Connor cut each down with his sword and once they squashed the last bug the chest vanished and they went back to where they started and followed another path.

"I don't like this Nightmare Hollow, were firkin kids and everything in here can hurt us" Kyle said.

"Yeah this is a strange place" Zero said as they saw the chest by a skeleton shrine that looked like the one in Twinblades Tomb as found another note as Kyle picked it up.

**_Hey!_**

**_You're very good at games, aren't you? Do you ever cut the legs off adventurers and see how long it takes them to crawl to what they think is safety but is actually a swamp filled with flesh eating insects? That's one of my favorites._**

**_Maybe we can play it later!_**

**_Chesty_**

"What the bloody hell" Connor said.

"This is not right at all" Kyle said.

Once again as the note disappeared and instead of bugs appearing Hobbes appeared as this time they didn't want to waste energy on them as Zero used Time Control and used two blades from his gauntlets as Kyle and Connor watched all them end up having their next cut open and die chocking on their blood with as the chest disappeared and they followed the other path to a graveyard as the chest stood next to the tree with another note.

**_Hey!_**

**_That wasn't very nice, you know, hurting Hobbes like that. Don't you know that they're only little children? Children who've had their souls devoured by dark nymphs? I'm only Super Best Friends with nice people. But it's okay. I forgive you._**

**_Chesty_**

"I don't give a damn" Zero said as the note vanished and Wisps began to surround them as Hollow Men begin to appear as Connor and Zero used Inferno and Inferno-Vortex to set the Hollow Men on fire as they exploded and the chest vanished.

The three heroes followed a path to a large tree on a hill the resembled the Golden Oak as they approached the chest and picked up the next note.

**_Wow!_**

**_Isn't this just the best time you've ever had? In fact, we're having such a great fun that I've invited a bunch of my other Super Best Friend's! They came into Chesty's home just like you did, and they liked it so much that they stayed here forever and ever. Please say you'll stay too!_**

**_Chesty_**

"Like hell I will stay in this place!" Kyle said as the note vanished as Hollow Men appeared and a large Queen Banshee appeared and her children began to form.

"This chest needs a good slap of reality!" Connor yelled as I began to fight off all the enemies.

After defeating the enemies Connor, Kyle and Zero were all panting and all took a nasty beating from facing such a powerful enemy as they made their way towards a gate as they followed it into a tomb where they found the chest in the room surrounded by doors

**_Oh hi,_**

**_You make me sad when you hurt my other friends. They just want you to stay here like Chesty does. Don't like it here? Do you like doggies! I love doggies! Let's play with doggies!_**

**_Chest _**

"Finally something we can handle" Connor said as the chest vanished and the doors opened and Balverines and Wolves filled the rooms.

"These are not dogs you dumbass chest!" Kyle yelled see the Balverines towered over them as they drew their weapon and got ready to fight.

After the last Balverine fell and the three heroes were up to their limit they looked for more enemies as the chest reappeared as they took the note off it and read it.

**_Dear strangers who used to be Chesty's Super Best Friends but isn't anymore._**

**_We've all been so happy that you came to visit us, and we really, really wish you would stay. But Chesty said he would give you a prize, and Chesty never lies. Enjoy it, and think of Chesty whenever you look at it. We will be so lonely without you and die._**

**_Love, Chesty_**

As the note vanished but the chest didn't as Connor opened it and found one-hundred thousand gold pieces and the Diamond of Sorrows.

"Wow this is generous" Zero said as they turned to the opened doors and saw another set of beds as they all crawled into it and fell back asleep.

"Ugh" Connor awoke as he hit the floor as he heard two other thumps as he got up off the floor to see they were in a new room and Zero and Kyle were getting off the floor as Silver looked around.

"How the hell did we end up here?" Silver asked.

"No how the hell is this real?!" Zero said picking up the bag of money and the diamond off the bed.

"That bed must have been a Cullis Gate of some sort and brought us to wherever this place is" Connor said looking around the tower they were in as Kyle looked down a ladder and head down it as the others followed.

_"I'm not sure how but you three ended up in Silverpines that is the old Brightwood Tower that once belong to Garth the Hero of Will and the descendant of our Apprentice"_ Gabriel said.

"Brightwood Tower huh?" Zero said.

"Wait you heard him?" Connor said.

"Uh duh, my ancestor was a hero of the Heroes Guild as well" Zero said holding out his guild seal, "this was passed down in my family for many generations."

"Look at all these book" Connor said picking up one of the dust covered books.

"No ones been here for a long time" Zero said.

"That much is obvious" Kyle said as they headed down the stairs and outside they saw a working Cullis Gate.

"I wonder where this gate leads" Connor said.

"Well where it leads it could be to an area that has allies and more quest" Silver said.

"Okay then lets see where it leads" Kyle said as they all walked into the gate.

A.N. Please Review.


	10. The Curse of Wraithmarsh

**_The Curse of Wraithmarsh_**

"Whoa" Connor said as they found themselves in some ruins.

"What the hell is this place?" Zero said looking around.

"Seth, Gabriel where does the map say we are?" Silver asked.

_"Give me a second and...oh no, guys you're in Wraithmarsh!"_ Seth said from the Sanctuary as he looked at the map.

"WHAT!" Kyle yelled.

"What's wrong with this place?" Silver asked.

"This is said to be the most dangerous place to be in all of Albion, this place used to be Oakvale but then the Shadow Court destroyed it and left it as it is and this place is said to be infested with Banshees" Zero said.

_"Be careful, this place will also lead you to Bloodstone, there I see another ally who could possibly help us but be careful he may also be an enemy"_ Gabriel warned.

"Who?" Connor asked.

_"Apparently he's Reaver son"_ Gabriel said.

"Reaver has a son?" Silver said.

_"Actually this isn't his only child over the many years he's spent alive he's had many children but as far as I can see they were always son's but for this generation he only has two children a son and as I can see his first daughter"_ Gabriel said.

"Wait how old is this dude?" Connor said.

_"He is way older than we all believe, and the source to his eternal youth is dark magic"_ Gabriel said.

"Maybe his son could shed some light on this dark power Reaver has" Zero said as they headed down the path.

_"Be careful something is interfering with the Guild Seals we may lose contact"_ Seth said.

"We will" Kyle said.

"I don't like the feel of this place" Connor said as they walked past an old farm gate as they headed down the path as they walked past an old trolley station.

"This place is so creepy" Silver said as they walked into the water in the center of a set of houses with a well in the center as a thick blanket of fog surrounded them in a blink of an eye.

"Uh-oh" Connor said.

_"There is something very dark controlling the fog and using it against you four, you need to find out what is controlling it and put an end to it" _Gabriel said.

"GRRRR!" Silver growled.

"What is it Silver?" Zero asked.

"That!" Silver growled as they looked ahead by the well and saw a re hooded figure with its back to them.

"Someone here" Kyle said.

"That's not human!" Silver growled as they saw the hooded figure was floating off the ground as it turned and it screamed a loud ear piercing screaming as Silver began to whine and the others covered their ears.

"It's a Banshee!" Kyle yelled drawing his weapon like the others as the Banshee covered her face with her pale hands.

Several small white wisps then flew out of the Banshee and into the ground around them.

"What the hell is it doing?!" Zero growled as small child sized shadowy figures of little girls emerged each holding a weapon.

"Whoa!" Connor yelled blocking one of the shadowy girls attacks.

"Inferno!" Silver yelled tackling one to the ground and launched the spell into the shadow face.

"Time Control!" Zero yelled as he teleported behind one of the shadows and used one of his swords to stab threw it's chest.

"YA!" Kyled yelled swing his hammer and whacked one of the shadows and sent it crashing into one of the old buildings.

"Force Push-Shock!" Connor yelled hitting the last one with the spell as all the Banshee Daughters all dissolved as the Banshee screamed her loud scream as the others covered their ears again.

"Shut up!" Connor yelled whacking it with his sword.

"AH!" she screamed in an echoing voice as Zero pulled both hit pistols and began to shoot the Banshee with perfect aim as she disappeared and teleported away from them.

**_"You are all fools! Thinking you can stop the inevitable!"_** the Banshee said.

"It just talked!" Kyle yelled.

**_"Do you hear their voice, Assassin? The cries of your family all those years ago?"_**

"W-what!" Zero said in shock that the Banshee knew this.

**_"Do you really want to know what became of your sister? She didn't get taken by force she went on her own free will, she is a double agent and has been playing all you all along so that she can be the one to kill you and all your Resistance Comrades."_**

"SHUT UP!" Connor yelled.

**_"You will only end up dead if you follow this fool" _**the Banshee said to Kyle.

"Enough! Inferno!" Silver yelled hitting the Banshee in the face.

"GAH!"

Zero then teleported behind her with Time Control then with both his Gauntlet blades out and with Time Control stabbed her in the back several times very fast till she screamed and end up fading away as the fog cleared.

"That was intense" Zero said.

"Yeah no kidding" Connor said as they continued on as they went up a hill to the bridge at the top as Zero stopped and looked over to the massive wall to their right and the old door.

"What is it Zero?" Connor asked.

"That place, it's a temple but there is something inside something dark and horrible" Zero said.

_"Stay away from that place, it is the Shadow Court they were the ones who destroyed Oakvale"_ Gabriel said.

"Then shouldn't we stop them?" Connor asked.

_"NO! They're power is far too great the time will come when you must go in there but for now stay away from it"_ Gabriel said.

"If the Seer is right we should stay clear, let's see what we can do in Bloodstone first" Silver said as they headed to the old bridge.

"Zero are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Zero said.

"Well what that Banshee said seems to have shaken you up" Kyle said.

"I'm fine! Let's drop it!" Zero growled as Kyle and Connor flinched at Zero outburst, "sorry it's personal and I'd prefer not to speak of it."

"Hmm?" Silver said as he sniffed the ground then growled, "Hollow Men! A pack of them dead ahead!"

"Looks like we better dispatch them" Kyle said as they spotted the Hollow Men dead ahead across a bridge near some gates half way through the marshes.

"So far no more Banshee attacks" Connor said as they walked past the pile of bones of the Hollow Men they destroyed and down the stairs.

"Maybe we got lucky" Zero said.

"Uh-oh" Nova said peeking his head from Connor bag.

"What is it Nova?" Connor asked as they heard a laugh and they all spotted a Green Gremlin laughing as he drew on a coffin.

"I got this" Zero said pulling out his gun and in a blink of an eye head shot it in the forehead as it fell over.

"Nice shot" Kyle said.

"Thanks" Zero said.

"Great more marsh" Connor said as they hopped into some water to get to the other path as another thick blanket of fog rolled in.

"Oh crap!" Connor said as they drew their weapons.

**_"Right now Taylor is plotting your death, plotting to finally end the hero blood line"_** they heard the Banshee said.

"Show yourself you ugly bitch!" Connor yelled.

**_"It's all your fault! You let them die! You just hid and watch as they were all slaughtered, Assassin!"_**

"Where is she!" Zero growled drawing both his swords in each hand.

**_"You are a failure and all you will ever be is a joke! Without the Crucible you would be nothing!"_**

"GRR!" Kyle growled as they all search for where in the fog she was.

**_"Why trust him? He'll only betray you and you will end up being injected with more shots to become the perfect weapon! Your nothing but a freak!"_**

"SHUT UP!" Silver yelled spotting her location, "Blades!" he yelled launching it as the magical blades stabbed into the Banshee.

"AH!"

"There she is!" Connor yelled as he and Zero both used Time Control and both sliced through her with their swords as Kyle swung his hammer and sent her flying back as she dissolved and the fog vanished with her.

"Come on" Kyle said as the cut through an abandon house porch as they moved along and spotted an oddly shaped tree coming out of the ground in the middle of the water.

"Wait a second!" Silver said sniffing the ground as a massive Swamp Troll began to emerge with a roar.

"Time Control!" Zero yelled as he and Connor used that time to hit all the exposed nerves in only a few seconds as Kyle climbed up it's back then slammed his hammer down on its skull with a loud crack as it fell over and Kyle jumped off as they continued up a rickety bridge and up a hill to an open set of gates and found a tomb.

_"This tomb will lead you to Bloodstone"_ Gabriel said.

"Good about time we reached this damn place, but you know as well as we do Gabriel that this place is a lawless, corrupted city how on earth will we get allies here?" Connor asked.

_"Their leader, Reaver son runs this town gain the King of Thieves as an ally and you will gain his entire city"_ Gabriel said.

"How on earth do you suppose we do that? How the hell do we know this brat isn't anything like Reaver?" Zero said.

_"We will have to wait and see"_ Gabriel said.

"Of course" Kyle said as they heard a falcon cry as it flew down and landed on Zero arm as he removed the note and read it.

"What does your guild say?" Connor asked.

"Well after this we need to go to the Godwin Estate" Zero said.

"Godwin Estate? That place been abandon for years after Reaver and Lucien closed down that amazing menagerie the king opened up so many years ago" Kyle said.

"Well after that happened the island was pretty much closed down and the animals left to starve, my guild and I saw this place as a suiting place for my particular guild to make base at" Zero said.

"Wait you mean it's just a small group of you?" Kyle said.

"Yes my guild and I make our base at the Godwin Estate but as for the others, the entire Assassins Order also known as the Assassin Brotherhood, Liberalis Circulum or Hashshashin their location I cannot reveal but after I convince my brothers in my Guild to join you our leader will go and consult the Order and then they will decide the final verdict" Zero said.

"Wow you Assassins must be a pretty powerful organization" Connor said.

"We only follow three codes; stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd and Never compromise the Brotherhood" Zero said.

"Wait you never kill innocent? But the way people talk it made it sound like you kill anyone for the right pay" Kyle said.

"No, we only hunt those who must be put at an end, Lucifer and Reaver are two of these people who are on the top of our list but it would seem that no Assassin strong enough to take them, every Assassin we sent in either ended up dead or worse" Zero said.

"If the most power Assassin Order cannot even lay a hand on them what chance do we have?" Kyle said.

_"Once the three heroes are gathered then the ultimate weapon to defeat the enemy will be ready"_ Gabriel said.

"I just hope the Order sees it that way" Zero said.

"And if they don't?" Connor asked as Zero chuckled.

"I will have to kill you" Zero said heading into the tomb.

"Is he joking?" Kyle asked.

"I can't tell" Connor said as they entered the tomb.

A.N. Please Review.


	11. Bloodstone King

Bloodstone King

Upon leaving Wraithmarsh the heroes looked from the hill to the city port of Bloodstone as they looked at all the flashing lights of signs, the many casinos and the very large building that stuck out from the others.

"Reaver Love House Casino?" Silver said reading the sign.

"Yep, Reaver owns this city but since he left his son took over and judging by how business is going he's doing well for a criminal" Zero said.

"Criminal or not if he knows a way to stop Reaver than we are set" Connor said.

"Check it out, that penthouse with the pool on the roof got to be where the King of Bloodstone lives" Kyle said.

"But question is how do we get in? Security must be packed even though they are bandits" Connor said.

"Hmm? GRRR!" Silver growled picking up a scent he did not like.

"What is it Silver?" Connor asked.

"Uh-oh" Nova said from his bag.

"Patrol and Reaver with them!" Silver growled.

"What?!" the heroes said as they all crotched down and looked to the port below to see a fancy white yacht 'S.S. Reaver XIV' and Partol and guards all at attention as Reaver walked passed them and into town.

"Reaver must be here to see his son" Connor said.

"I have an idea" Zero said.

"What?" Kyle said.

"I can easily get into that building and see what Reaver up to I have a good hunch he's going to have a meeting with his son I can easily find out what they're meeting for them come back here and pass the information so we can decided our next move" Zero said.

"No! Zero you told us yourself that Reaver took out all your best Assassins I don't want you to risk your neck for that" Connor said.

"Ts...your talking as if I've been your ally for years" Zero said.

"I don't think of you as my ally Zero I think of you, Kyle, Silver, Seth, Nova and even Gabriel as my friends" Connor smiled as Zero remained silent.

"Jacob."

"What?" Connor said.

"My name, when were in public you are to call me by my assassin name but in private you can call me that" Zero said walking away.

"Zero please if things look bad just get out don't try and fight back!" Connor called.

"You got it" Zero said.

Meanwhile in the streets of Bloodstone Reaver walked alone with his cane and without any bodyguards due to the fact he threaten to kill them if they dared followed him.

"Ah it's so wonderful to be back, all looks just bumbling with endless joys, it so dose warms my heart" Reaver said as Zero silently moved in the coward watching Reaver from a safe distance as Reaver entered the large casino as Zero followed in after as the party lights hit Zero as he glance around at all the game machine and tables and the strippers by the bar as Zero saw Reaver step into an elevator.

"Damn! I won't be able to sneak in before him!" Zero growled as he got an idea.

"Time Control!" he yelled using the Will Spell to speed himself up all the flight of stairs and reached the pent house floor as he looked around the corner to see the heavily guarded door.

"Hmmm" Zero said looking around and spotted a air vent large enough for him to fix.

Upon it's stop Reaver stepped out of the elevator as he approached the door.

"Hold it pal no one sees the boss without our say so" one of the men said as then in a blink of an eye they both got shots to the heads and fell over as Reaver spun his Dragon Stomper 48 and placed it back into its special case as he pushed opened the doors.

Inside was a large master room with fine fur rugs a large water tank taking up the wall, a large Tv screen and fine leather furniture and sitting at a fine oak desk a young man around twenty-four sat there with short jet black spiky hair, dark brown eyes and looked a lot like Reaver as the man let out a sigh and stood up and fixed his wrinkled white dress shirt and pants and closed his lap top and fixed the rectangular framed glasses he wore.

"Do you have to do that? You and I both know how hard it is to get service around here, in case you failed to see in my Email I am busy managing all your companies and managing your financial expenses and income I am a busy man as well" he said fixing his glasses.

"Oh Isaac Reaver Kingston is that anyway to treat your loving father?" Reaver smiled taking a seat on one of the seats and propped up his feet while Zero watched silently from the vent.

"Loving? Not a word I'd use" Isaac said

"Oh such harsh words, but I am here on important business" Reaver said.

"Forget it! If you want someone to deliver that damn seal you do it!" Isaac said picking up an unopened package and threw it on the table in front of Reaver, "I am not getting involved with those people! Not again!"

"Oh come on don't tell me your still not over the last sacrifice" Reaver said.

"Her name was Jasmine Emily Kingston! My Mother! You tricked her into delivering that seal! If you think I am going to let someone else suffer the same fate you forced on her then you're dead wrong!" Isaac growled.

"Oh that's where your wrong Isaac you see I found out about your doing in her little shelter in Bowerstone where she is taken care of and of course your daily visits" Reaver said as Isaac flinched.

"Right now as of this moment I have a man ready to storm in on my command and blow her brains out" Reaver smirked.

"You wouldn't!" Isaac growled.

"Oh but I would" Reaver said holding up his smartphone with a video chat of a man pointing the camera to the window where a woman was asleep in her bed.

"NO!" Isaac yelled.

"You have one year to find me a suitable sacrifice and you have one month to send me a detailed file on the lucky gent or lady" Reaver smirked as he stood up, "now then on other important matters we need to discuss Rene."

"What you plan to sacrifice your own daughter too!" Isaac growled.

"Oh no, she is far too intriguing to do that her skill with a gun is almost as good as mine, well almost she insists to live here with you, you are to call her and to tell her to stay far away from you" Reaver smirked.

"You can't do that! She all I have to family!" Isaac yelled.

"You shall and you will or dear mommy will meet her end, you don't want her death to be because of you do you?" Reaver said.

"GR" Isaac growled as his body shock as he clenched his fists hard as blood began to drip from them.

"She will be expecting your call tomorrow, I will be listening in if you try anything funny" Reaver said standing up, "well tatey bye" he said heading out the door as Isaac finally let it out.

"RAAAH!" he yelled punching the glass table and broke it as he panted, "Dammit!" he yelled pulled a shard of glass out of his bleeding hand as Zero kicked open the vent and jumped out as Issac kicked over and table and pulled out two guns and pointed them at Zero.

"WAIT!" Zero said holding out his hands, "I'm a friend!"

"Friend? Your joking right? You're an assassin, I've dealt with your kind before and I know damn well how to defend myself" Isaac said.

"I want Reaver dead too" Zero said as Isaac listened, "my friend he's the rightful heir to the throne I've found the lost prince" he said as Isaac eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" Isaac said.

"He's the Hero of Westclif, he's the one who name being spread around" Zero said.

"Yes I heard this, he supposed to be in the company of a Silver mutt, the Crucible champion and...the assassin Zero" he said holding down the guns.

"My friends and I all want to stop Reaver and Lucifer but we cannot do it alone, we need allies and you obviously have connections to all of Bloodstone and your father connections if you help us we can help you" Zero said.

"Hmmmm not here, I want to meet this 'hero' for myself, at the edge of the docks by the rocks is a cave, some call it the Sinkhole within it is the ship the Marianne the Great Hero King of many years ago left this ship there after one of his many adventures, no one but I know of this you and your allies are to meet me there by midnight" Isaac said bandaging up his hand.

"And what if this is a trap?" Zero said.

"I'm agreeing to meet and Assassin and his crew in a cave no one knows about at midnight, trust me I should be the one worried about it being a trap" Isaac said.

"Good point, alright then my friends and I will meet you there at midnight, now tell me about that seal your father mentioned and sacrifices" Zeros said glancing at the package on the floor with broken shards of glass and giving off a dark aura.

"I will also explain that in due time now go, before someone sees you" Isaac said.

"Right" Zero said climbing back into the vent and closed it behind him.

At the hill Connor and the other waited as Silver growled.

"It's Reaver!" Silver growled as they looked to see Reaver heading back to the port.

"Uh-oh Reaver back but Zero isn't" Kyle said.

"He's been gone for an hour now I'm worried" Connor said as Zero jumped down next to them.

"ZERO!" Kyle, Silver and Connor yelled in shock.

"What? I never get caught" Zero said.

"What did you learn?" Connor asked.

"Turns out the guy really decent, he also hates his father guts, he's agreed to meet us in a cave called the Sinkhole, he wants to meet us on an old pirate ship" Zero said.

"When?" Connor asked.

"Midnight" Zero said.

"Okay then, at midnight we go and meet uh...what the hell is his name?" Connor asked.

"His name is Isaac" Zero said.

"Okay then" Kyle said.

Later that night after going through the obstacles of the Sinkhole they found the ship as they climbed on desk.

"It is said and has been proven that this ship possess magical traits" Isaac said standing by the steering wheel it is said that the blood of the Hero King and at his touch the ship will prepare sail on its own."

"Really? That's so cool!" Connor said.

"If what Zero said is true and if you truly are the descendant of the Great Hero King then the ship should respond to your touch and your touch only, if it dose then I will try to help as best I can but if not, I will kill each and every one of you for wasting my time" he glared.

"He's scary" Kyle and Connor said flinching away.

"Do it Connor" Zero said.

"Okay" Connor said going up the steps where Isaac was as the man stepped away from the steering wheel as Connor felt something, "I feel something."

"What?" Silver asked.

"It's like something is drawing me to this wheel" Connor said touching it as they heard the sails unroll as they all looked up to see the ship was preparing itself for sail.

"So you are the royal blood line" Isaac said as he got down to one knee and bowed his head, "my prince, I shall aid you in any way possible."

"Let's discuss this in the Captains quarters" Zero said as they all went into the quarters for their private meeting.

"This is the Dark Seal" Isaac said placing the seal on the table as Silver growled and Nova hid.

"That thing is dark!" Silver growled.

"When this appears in my father possession he must give it to a young youth with beauty and send them to the Shadow Court with it so that they will sacrifice their youth and beauty so that my father can retain his" Isaac said.

"So that's how he did it!" Kyle growled.

"Even so, with this thing we could end Reaver" Seth said looking at the seal.

"We got a year before they demand a sacrifice and if they do not get one before the due date they will come after him" Isaac said.

_"Now then, here comes the problem of fooling Reaver and ensuring your mother and sister protection"_ Gabriel said.

"I have a solution to one of those" Zero said.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Well with this ship we can take his mother to the safety of my guild from there we can find a way to protect her and maybe find a way to reverse the dark curse" Zero said.

"And then there is the problem of getting you guild to agree to aid us" Connor said.

"You got all my connections and allies at your side" Isaac said.

"And the Bowerstone Resistance" Seth said.

_"And it's still not enough"_ Gabriel said.

"Once we get my brother and sister to join the Assassin Order will also aid you" Zero said.

"Alright then, I will have my mother flown in here I am trusting her life in your hands Connor, I must stay here and keep things running" Isaac said.

"Okay then once, Jasmine is safe on bored we set sail for the Godwin Estate" Zero said.

"We'll return to the Sanctuary and keep you posted on more quests" Seth said.

"With that said everyone good luck to you and be on your guard" Connor said.

"Spoken like a true hero, I look forward for when I shall serve you your majesty" Isaac said leaving as Seth and Gabriel teleported back to the Sanctuary.

"I will get the ship ready for Jasmine arrival" Kyle said.

"I will head to town and get supplies" Zero said.

"I will see if I can get this placed cleaned" Connor said looking at the dust and cobwebs.

A.N. Please Review.


	12. The Assassin Guild of the Godwin Estate

**_The Assassin Guild of the Godwin Estate_**

"Whew! There all clean!" Connor said looking around at the clean Marianne as he saw Zero walking in holding a woman on a stretcher with Isaac as they approached and walked on the ship as they set her down as Connor eyes widen to see the old wrinkly woman with the glowing white eyes.

"Okay mother, you will be safe where they will take you" Isaac said taking her shaking hand.

"Oh you're such a good lad" she said.

"So this is Jasmine?" Connor asked.

"Yep, Reaver had all sorts of goons at her home they were easy to take out but he'll be suspicious of Isaac now, so that's why Isaac and I came up with a plan" Zero said.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"The Assassin will be hold her for a ransom in exchange for Reaver" Zero said.

"That will keep him occupied for a while but not long" Isaac said as they carried Jasmine into the captain's courters and set her on a bed.

"Okay if we follow this route we should reach the Godwin Estate in one day" Zero said showing them the map on the table.

"Okay then, I've got this entire ship set it wasn't easy getting a generator but we now have electricity" Kyle said pointing to the newly put in lights and fridge holding their food.

"I checked the weather forecast you should have a smooth sailing till you get there" Isaac said.

"You better getting going, don't want Reaver to show up and find you not around" Kyle said.

"Good point, you take care of her and we'll stay in contact" he said tossing Connor a cell phone before walking off the ship.

"Okay then let's set sail" Connor said heading to the wheel of the ship and touched the wheel as the ship began to move and set sail out to the sea.

"So what's the plan?" Kyle asked.

"Once we reach the island you are all to stay here while I speak with my guild it has been...a while since I last seen my Mentor and my fellow brothers and sisters" Zero said.

"And how long would that be?" Silver asked.

"A year since I left" Zero said.

"A year! You haven't been in contact with anyone in your guild for a year!" Connor yelled.

"It's not my fault, I'm a very solitary person I still don't know how I put up with you guys for this long though" Zero said.

"How many people are in your guild?" Kyle asked.

"Six, there is my Mentor well all our Mentor, Lorenzo he is the Mentor of the Bowerstone Assassin Order, then there is my brothers Francis and Gordon and my sisters Maloney and Bella under our Mentor we all trained for years in the art of the Assassin, though not related by blood our Mentor consider all of us his children, he's the closest thing to a father any of us will ever have" Zero said.

"Must be good to see them after a whole year" Connor said.

"Yeah, though I fear my Mentor will not be please considering a year ago I ran off to try and change Albion for the better without his permission I fear I may get a scolding" Zero said shivering.

"How bad is this Mentor scolding's anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Eh!" Zero shivered "I still flinch to this day when I think about!"

"This guy must be very dangerous" Connor whispered to Silver.

"Yeah, a good ally but a dangerous one too" Silver said.

"Now then the Albion Assassin Order will be a difficult one to persuade, my Mentor is one of the powerful Master Assassins and a council men for the order once we convince him to join us he will go to the Order and try to convince them, but I do have a feeling convincing my mentor will be more difficult than convincing the order" Zero said.

"Well the sooner we get somewhere the better" Connor said as he looked out to the sea.

"So what are the other members of your guild like? What do they specialize? Obviously you specialize in Strength, Skill and Will like Connor" Kyle said.

"My Master also uses all three he was once known as the Hero Assassin Zero but now that tittle he passed to me, Francis is the Sniper Assassin, Gordon the Silent Swordsman Assassin, Maloney the Enchantress Assassin then Bella she is the new comer so she doesn't have a title or unique skill yet that I am aware of" Zero said.

"Tell us more about them, what are they like?" Silver asked.

"Hmmm well our Master is an old coot and powerful one at that, yeah he strict and most of us had to beg him just for him to train us, and the punishment...ugh!" Zero shivered.

"Scary" Kyle said.

"Francis he's a little older than Isaac, he's a real laid back guy but a damn good marksman he even tried to shoot an apple off someone head, Master wouldn't allow that so he had to stick with practice dummies and every time he hit's the apple and knows every kill point on the body" Zero said.

"Sounds like a cool dude" Connor said as Zero shivered.

"No not really, he's a total pervert" Zero said glancing away.

"Oh" Kyle and Connor said.

"Gordon on the other hand he's what you'd expect from a forty something year old man who is an ex-military commander" Connor said.

"Whoa! He was?" Connro said.

"Yep, he's a damn good swords man but the man is stubborn as hell you can never win an argument with that man" Zero said.

"Maloney is an expert in seduction that's how she gets her targets just when she gets them alone and open BAM! She walks out of the room leaving a dead man, and she is one beautiful woman but hates it when men come onto her so if you value having your dicks don't make a move on her" Zero said as Connor and Kyle cringed.

"Is everyone in your Order messed up in a way?" Silver asked.

"Not really it's just our guild that has a reputation for being 'somewhat unstable' I may be the only sane person there" Zero said.

"And Bella?" Silver asked.

"I left the day she joined so I don't know anything about her" Zero said.

"So tell me why do you guys dress like monks?" Kyle asked.

"Makes it easier to disappear into the crowd but the Order is somewhat religious, trust me one day these hoods may come in handy" Zero said.

"And when are you finally going to trust us to remove your hood?" Kyle asked.

"Oh I trust you, I am just waiting" Zero said.

"For what?" Connor asked.

"The right moment" Zero said.

"You said before that you never kill innocent people right?" Kyle asked.

"Correct."

"How do you know? If you never seen the target before" Kyle said.

"Excellent question for me I have a unique gift passed down in my family and very few Assassin in the order that gives us a very useful Sixth Sense it's called Eagle Vision and allows me to see peoples true colors" Zero said using it to see his allies colors.

"Now that sounds like a cool trick" Connor said.

"Red indicated enemies, blue indicated allies, white indicated sources of information or hiding spots, and gold indicated targets or any person of interest" Zero said.

"What are we?" Silver asked.

"Your all blue, I used this before and saw that Isaac was blue but Reaver was gold, he's been a target of the Order for a long time and I know I'm not ready to take him on yet" Zero said.

"So what else are Assassins good at besides killing?" Silver asked.

"Were master interrogators, oh and were not afraid to die" Zero said.

"I see" Kyle said.

"We should be there in a few hours" Zero said as he looked over to a approaching ship, "Shit!" he said climbing up to the Crow's Nest.

"Well Jacob are the enemies or allies?" Connor asked from below as Zero reached the Crow's Nest and his Eagle Vision came on as he spotted a ship full of red solider.

"Enemies! A whole lot of them! If they open fire on us this ancient ship may sink!" Zero said as they heard all the cannons around them load themselves and aim all on their own.

"Looks like the ship going to help us" Kyle said.

"You are in restricted area! Please stop sailing or we will open fire!"

"Fire on them Marianne!" Connor yelled as all the cannons began to fire as Connor powered up an Inferno-Shock spell as Silver charged for his Inferno attack and Zero above did the same as they launched the fire balls at the ship as they watched the ship begin to sink.

"Now that's what I call a good sea fight" Kyle said.

"We better hurry, they probably radio other ship about us and the last thing we want is them finding my guild" Zero said.

Later that night they reached the Godwin Estate on a remote island as Zero jumped onto the dock with the other as they looked to the house on the hill with some lights on.

"We discovered that the previous owners the Godwins did more than collect animals but also experimented on animals below in a massive lab and Marry Gowin herself tried to create a potion to turn herself into the bests themselves, she was almost successful but the King at the time stopped her but some mad loon from Ravenscar tried her experiment and turned into a perfect replica of the King, the imposter was defeated and lab and all its research was destroyed, we made use of the massive lab and turned it into our training area and other things that I cannot say to you" Zero said.

"What happened to all the animals here?" Kyle asked.

"We kept them, the Master has a thing for animals and while here it was apart of our chores to keep the animals feed and their pins cleaned but some of these animals are dangerous" Zero said.

"Balverines?" Connor asked.

"Not just those there are Hobbes, Sand Fury, Nymphs, Giant Beetles you name it it's probably here" Zero said.

"Wow" Silver said.

"Come on, let's go say hi to my guild from all the ships here I'd say everyone is here" Zero said walking past several boats.

"Your whole guild here?" Connor said.

"Yep" Zero said as they headed up the stairs.

"These statues are really creepy" Connor said walking past the Balverine statues.

"Yes, the Godwins had strange taste in décor" Zero said as they approached the house as Zero tried to open the door.

"Locked" Zero said.

"I guess we should find another way in" Kyle said.

"No need" Zero said as he began to pick the lock, "oh you three need to move."

"Why?" Connor asked as they all moved to the side as Zero opened a door and a knife trap was activated and the knife flew and stabbed into a nearby tree.

"That's why" Zero said.

"Do they have traps rigged everywhere?" Kyle asked.

"Yep" Zero said heading inside as the other followed cautiously.

"Whoa" Connor said as they looked around the massive Assassin Guild in the once falling apart Godwin Estate.

"Cool flags" Kyle said looking at the flag for the Assassin Creed.

"Well look who it is" they all heard a man said as they looked up to see a man in similar clothes as Zero but his hood was down revealing the forty something year old man Gordon with two swords strapped to his back and leaning on a rail on the floor above them.

"Hey Gordon" Zero said.

"Jacob it's been a while everyone in the order been hearing rumors about you, they say you ally yourself with a group of wanted criminals but other say it's a hero and the Crucible Champion and a mutant mutt" Gordon said.

"I am not a mutant!" Silver growled.

"Oh so the rumor it talks is true as well, so Jacob care to explain what you've been up to? The Master is very curious to your sudden change in actions" Gordon said.

"That's why we're here I found Albion true heir to the throne and I have faith he will change Albion for the better like his hero ancestors before him" Zero said.

"A true heir?" Gordon said looking at Connor, "don't look like a hero to me."

"Yeah and you look pretty old to me" Connor shot back.

"OHHH!" Kyle said.

"A smartass huh? The Master in the library waiting for all you, seems he was expecting you already" Gordon said.

"Must have gotten my message then" Zero said as they followed him up the stairs.

"Okay when we meet my Master please reframe from saying anything that may offend him just be quite and let me do the talking" Zero said.

"Okay?" Connor said as Zero pushed opened the doors to the library as they approached some stained-glass windows where a desk was and a black hooded man stood there in a similar style to the white Assassin robes and a graying beard coming from the man face.

"Master" Zero said.

"Jacob" the man said turning to them.

"So this is the hero you've joined forces with" he said eyeing Connor.

"I've heard he's a Will user like you and Jacob" a very beautiful blue eyes brown hair woman in assassin gear said entering the room.

"Hello Maloney" Zero said.

"Oh Jacob I missed you!" Maloney said hugging him tightly with her very large breast in his face as she jumped up and down.

"Can't breathe" Zero said.

"Oh sorry about that, I just missed you so much since you decided to leave on your own and not tell anyone!" she said hitting his arm.

"Yes your leave was very sudden" Francis said entering the room.

"So Jacob care to tell us your reason for leaving?" Master Lorenzo asked.

"Those reasons are mine alone, what we need to discuss is the future I am aware you've gotten my message Master and what I am asking" Zero said.

"Yes, you wish to have the entire Assassin Order fight for this hero against Lucifer and Reaver and get him on the throne" Lorenzo said.

"What you're asking is a very risky Jacob, this would mean the Order going to war with an army" Gordon said.

"That's the thing he's gathering allies, soon we'll have an army of our own" Zero said.

"And your thoughts on this hero?" Lorenzo said.

"All I want is to safe my sister but if the path requires a war to save her then I'll do it, with or without the Order help" Connor said.

"Is that so?" they heard a girl say as a hood woman around their age entered the room.

"Bella you're just in time" Maloney said.

"So you expect the Order to fall you into war? I am sure Zero must have told you the three laws we follow: stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd. Never compromise the Brotherhood, what you are asking is for us to put the entire order on the line just to get you on the throne" Bella said.

"Look" Connor said a bit annoyed about her attitude towards him, "I don't want the seat of power all I want is to save my sister yes I would like the Order help I am not forcing them I am asking so I would appreciate it if you take your tone elsewhere" Connor said.

"And if I don't?" Bella said.

"Then you will have me to deal with" Silver growled.

"Like I'm scared of some mutant dog" Bella said.

"His name is Silver and don't forget it! Why am I wasting my time with you? Please Master Lorenzo sir could you speak for me to the Assassin Order and ask if they can fight to help stop Reaver and Lucifer" Connor said turning to the Master.

"I would consider it but I need you to demonstrate some of your talents to me so I can convince the Order otherwise" Lorenzo said.

"What do you want me to do?" Connor asked.

"Not too far there is another island Clockwork Island it used to be a place of inventions for the future and once a popular tourist site but now Lucifer and Reaver turned this place into a weapons factory to build a robot army, I want you to go there shut down the production of these robot soldiers and give the Assassin Order power over this land, we want this place to be what Dr. Faraday once wanted so many years ago a place of learning and peace, take out all the soldiers, free any slaves kept there and destroy the robot army already built" Lorenzo said.

"That's it? Okay let's go guys" Connor said.

"Wait your just going to go?" Gordon said.

"Yeah, he said if I do this he will speak to the Order and his intentions for this place is good so I will do it no questions asked" Connor said.

"Spoken like a hero, good thing I'm going" Kyle said.

"You coming Zero?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I am" Zero said following as they left the room.

"Master you can't honestly expect us to follow that guy into a war" Bella said.

"I don't know I think he was cute" Maloney said.

"Well Master what is your true motive for this quest?" Gordon asked.

"If the boy truly a pure as I see he will indeed change the world for the better and this little quest is a dangerous one, one I never expected Zero to willing join in" Lorenzo said.

"He's changed so much, the very thought of working with someone disgust him before but now he's willing fighting alongside people he now call friends" Francis said.

"Zero has indeed changed his aura feels different and he himself is letting someone in" Gordon said.

"This hero may indeed be the king we need and the friend Jacob needs" Lorenzo said.

A.N. Please Review.


	13. Mission on Clockwork Island

A.N. I am so sorry for this late update! Working on this was harder than I thought! But I got this update up so I hope you enjoy!

_**Mission on Clockwork Island**_

"Are you sure you guys can protect her?" Zero asked as they set Isaac mom in a bed.

"If anything goes wrong we'll take her to the escape tunnels" Gordon said.

"Hey Zero!" Connor called as Zero looked out the window and to the ship, "were ready to set sail!"

"I'll be right down!" Zero said.

"I see you've made good friends" Gordon said.

"They're annoying but yeah I guess they're my friends" Zero said jumping out the window in a Leap of Faith and landed in a hay bale at the bottom.

"WHOA! That is so cool!" Connor said.

"He wasn't kidding when he said they aren't afraid to die" Kyle said as Zero jumped out of the hay and brushed himself off as he jumped down to the rocks below and made his way to the ship.

"Jacob!" Lorenzo yelled from the window.

"Yes master?" Zero said.

"Safety and Peace be with you" Lorenzo said.

"As well as to you master" Zero said.

"Safety and peace?" Connor repeated as Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's set sail" Zero said walking on deck.

"Okay Clockwork Island is here" Connor said looking at the map.

"We just head north and we'll be there in a few hours" Zero said.

"Sounds good enough" Connor said as the ship began to set sail.

Soon night fell as the heroes all sat in the captains courters as Zero tossed Connor and Kyle sodas and set a water dish on the ground for Silver and but a juice box on the table for Nova.

"Come on Jacob is now the time to show us what you look like?" Connor asked.

"Nope" Zero said.

"Not cool dude" Kyle said.

"Now then what is the plan?" Silver asked.

"Clockwork Island going to be heavily guarded that I can promise but taking over and making it our will also be difficult and I will guarantee they already crated robot soldiers to help guard" Zero said.

"So what can we do?" Connor asked.

"It would seem Isaac sent us a message, I informed of our plan earlier" Zero said seting the phone on the table, "it seems there is someone on the island on our side sending Isaac Intel on what is happening and...let's say the stuff they were doing to Silver is nothing compared to what they're doing on the island" Zero said.

"Worse?" Kyle said.

"They are trying to create cyborgs" Zero said.

"That's mad!" Connor said.

"I know, we have to stop these experiments as well and make sure Reaver doesn't get his grubby hands on these files" Zero said.

"Who the informant?" Connor asked.

"He calls himself the Programmer so we don't know much about him" Zero said.

"And we trust him?" Connor said.

"If Isaac dose then so do I but we are going to meet this Programmer very soon but until then let us rest up, I'll take the first watch" Zero said heading out on deck.

"He is such a secretive guy" Kyle said.

"Well he'll tell us more about him when he is ready, besides he's on our side let's be thankful he's our friend and not our enemy if he was well we'd be dead by now" Connor said.

"So after this we gain the Assassin Brotherhood on our side, Gabriel will this be enough so we can find the next hero?" Kyle asked his seal.

"Yes after this you must all get our next hero" Gabriel said.

"Yes the Apprentice" Kyle said.

"Whoever this next hero is he must be as powerful as Kyle was" Silver said.

"What do you mean 'was' mutt? I am still powerful" Kyle glared.

"Oh yeah? From what I can tell Connor can hand your ass to you" Silver said.

"Oh you are seriously asking for a doggy ass whopping!" Kyle growled.

"Go! Go!" Nova cheered.

"Hey no fighting in the captain quarters!" Connor said.

"We should all rest up, something tells me were going to need all the rest we can get for tomorrow" Silver said.

"He's right" Zero said entering the room.

"Alright let's rest up" Connor yawned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning the island began to come into view as they dropped anchor a distance away.

"This island probably got security all over the place and if they spot the ship well were screwed, we need to element of surprise" Zeno said picking up a spyglass and looking out to the dock, "the dock heavily guarded but those rocks over there look promising."

"So we swim? That like ten miles of open water to there may be more" Kyle said.

"There is a longboat on the side, we use that and get to those rocks and then we find a way into that facility" Connor said.

"Ok then let's see what we have to work with" Kyle said laying out their supplies.

"A few potions, food, and a dog potion and biscuits...okay we need to make these potions last" Zero sighed.

"Don't worry, these gauntlets can let me heal as well so we should be good" Connor said.

"Okay, Nova stay here and guard the ship!" Silver said as Nova gave a thumbs up from the shade in the door keeping from the sun.

"Ok" Nova said.

"Let's see" Zero said using eagle vision "guys, the island covered with enemies and oh what have we here? I see one little white amongst the reds, I think I found our informant."

"Where?" Kyle asked.

"The top of that tower" Zero said pointing.

"And getting there will be hard with that pack security" Kyle said.

"Let's focus on those the factories first" Connor said.

"What the plan Connor, this is your call" Zero said.

"Okay, Zero you think you can take out the security room and take out the camera? We can't have them setting an alarm off" Connor said.

"No problem, I see a few eagle viewpoints I can use to our advantage" Zero said gesturing to an eagle on a nearby beam.

"Okay let's move then, we'll move on your signal Zero" Connor said.

Later that day Kyle and Connor looked over from the rocks to some guards below.

"Amazing Zero got past them so easily" Silver whispered.

"Uh Connor we got a problem" Kyle said.

"What?" Connor asked as Kyle gestured to some guards approaching the rocks.

"SHIT!" Connor muttered as they ducked down.

"I got this" Silver said holding the Blades Spell in his mouth and waited till the guards went towards their hiding spot and launched the spell at them as the two men grunted before falling over.

"Hey Connor these guys look exactly like our size" Kyle said.

"Un case you forgot I can't disguise easily" Silver said.

"I got that covered" Kyle said gesturing to some mud.

Soon Kyle and Connor were disguised as guards with a leash on the now dark furred Silver.

"This mud is getting itchy!" Silver whispered scratching the back of his ear.

"Such it up!" Kyle hissed as they walked like the other guards towards the security center where they found the door locked.

"Zero must have gotten in" Kyle whispered as the door opened and they were grabbed by the collar of their shirts and pulled in as Silver quickly followed.

"I see you two learn fast, good" Zero said putting ear pieces on them, I set up a private channel just for us just in case I need to get away" Zero said walking over a dead guard and began typing on the computer as they looked to all the security camera feeds.

"Okay that building right there is where the factory is and this man right here" Zero said as the camera showed a very decorated man, "he's in charge of this place, Commander Rio DeGal he's the one who gives the orders around here and the one who dose what Reaver and Lucifer want."

"What else did you learn in the last thirty minutes?" Kyle asked as Zero held up a folder.

"They are getting dangerously close to creating their perfect cyborg army, they already got a robotic army waiting on command, in this building" Zero said showing them a heavily guarded building, "now if I can get in I can set up some bombs to set off, but as for the lab it needs to be destroyed with all their research, that is where you two come in, I will take our Rio DeGal but you two need to get into the lab and find a way to blow it up while I take out the army."

"Okay Jacob you got it" Connor said.

"We better go now, through that window if we go through that door I may draw attention" Zero said climbing out the window and began to climb down as Connor and Kyle watched as Zero climbed to a wall and began to run down it and head to a watch tower quickly entering and sneaking up on a guard and taking him out then moving on down the wall towards the building.

"He's good" Silver said.

"Let's move" Connor said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hn!" Zero grunted as he swung in through the window and silently moved down a beam to looked down at all the cloth covered army below as he looked around to see the area cleared as he quickly climbed down.

"Let's see what exactly were up against" Zero said pulling off a red blanket to reveal a very modified Mark IV Colin

"Reaver can't get these" Zero said as he heard a clicking sound and quickly spun around to see a red eye glow in the darkness as more began to a Clockwork Beetles IV began to crawl and fly from the wall.

"Ah crap" Zero said pulling out his guns as he saw some of the red curtains begin to move.

"Intruder!" one of the Mark IV Colin yelled.

"Okay this may be harder than I thought" Zero said.

"Well what have we hear? A rat messing with my toys? Didn't' your mother teach you any manners? One must ask first" Zero heard as he looked up to see Reaver and had a remote control in his hand.

"Reaver!" Zero growled.

"Tell me, what is an Assassin doing on Clockwork Island and how did you find out about this place?" Reaver smiled.

"Fuck off Reaver, I am not telling you anything" Zero said giving him the finger.

"Oh no need for such rudeness" Reaver said.

"Sorry I am only kind of those who are my allies and you are far from an ally!" Jacob said firing two bullets as Reaver used his cane to deflect both bullets as they bounced back and hit the floor in front of Zero.

"Hmph so that why you're not dead yet, you're too cowardly to fight like a man" Zero said.

"Oh there will be a time for that Assassin Zero, till then I hope you said your farewells to your friends" Reaver said walking away.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" Zero yelled as he dodged one of the Mark Colin swings as he stabbed his knife into it's glowing red eye as he saw he was surrounded as he pulled out one sword and gun and ready himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"There it is" Connor whispered from the alley they hid in as they looked to the large laboratory.

"I hate places like those!" Silver growled.

"What the plan?" Kyle asked.

"The Inferno spell won't be enough to take the whole place out, but I see some gas tanks leading into there, if we open those then run like hell out of there we can set the place to explode" Connor said.

"Good plan" Kyle said as they heard an intercom go on.

"Greeting Clockwork Island" they heard Reaver began.

"It's Reaver!" Kyle said.

"It seems we have rats amongst us the rumored Hero, my escaped dog, the Crucible champion Iron Fist and the Assassin Zero, be on the lookout gents, tatty bye!"

"How the hell did he know we were here?!" Silver growled.

"Great now all the guards are on their toes about us!" Connor said.

"We need to get in that lab" Kyle said.

"I got a stupid suggestion" Connor said pointing to the electric wires above them to the building.

"Could work" Silver said.

Later that day the three stood on the roof as Connor removed his jacket and swung it over the wire and grabbed both ends as Silver was strapped to his back as Kyle followed suit as they pushed off and swung to the building over the men below and into a circular open window as Connor and Kyle dropped and landed on a platform as they quickly moved to looked down below to see many white lab coat wearing men and several tanks filled with water and men.

"Let's hurry" Kyle whispered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ha!" Zero yelled slicing his sword through another Mark Colin as he could see more coming as he looked up to see a ladder above as he jumped up and swung forward kicking a Mark Colin away and quickly climbed up the ladder then spotted several fuel tanks on the other side of the room as he quickly climbed run shooting Clockwork Beetles that got near as he looked out a window to see water below as he poited his gun and took a quick shot as he jumped out the window as the bullet moved past several machines and hit the fuel as it explode as Zero flew out the window with the building exploding behind him as he dived into the water.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Whoa!" Connor said feeling the shaking as he looked out the window to see the building Zero was in on fire.

"Looks like Zero did his part, now we need to hurry" Kyle said as they quickly moved down the ramp towards a fuel tank as Kyled slammed his hammer down on the fuel vual as they quickly headed for an exit.

"I see a hay cart down below" Silver said.

"Looks like we will have to use a Leap of Faith" Connor said.

"Are you mad?! Zero made it look easy!" Kyle said.

"One" Connor said forming in Inferno ball.

"Ah man!" Kyle said jumping down below as he hit the hay stack as SIlver followed and Connor threw the fire ball and jumped out as the upper level of the laboratory exploded as Connor hit the hay stack.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zero was scaling the side of the tower as he reached an open window and jumped in and used eagle vision but saw no one in the tower as he moved in and saw a note on a nearby computer as he picked it up

'Sorry we could not meet in person, after Reaver showed up I had to leave here I will inform Isaac of your success and don't worry about Rio DeGal he's been taken care of-'

Zero then glanced at the dead DeGal on the floor as he continued to read.

'Move quickly, know your friends the island going to be on high alert now but with the laboratory and army destroyed your Creed should be able to clean out this island easily, now go get back to you master and inform him of your success - The Programer.'

Zero then set the paper on fire as he looked out the window and used his Eagle vision to see three blue figures running down below to where they left the Longboat as Zero jumped out in the Leap of Faith into a hay cart below and jumped out as he made his way to the checkpoint.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That was damn close!" Connor said as they got the ship sailing again.

"The Laboratory destroyed and the Clockwork army destroyed but knowing Reaver he may have taken the files for the army already" Zero said.

"Well that is lovely" Kyle growled bitterly.

"The Programer left as well so we may meet him soon" Zero said.

"Reaver being here doesn't sound like a coincidence, how the hell did he know we come here?" Connor said.

"The one who sent us on this mission was my master so I suspect someone in my guild a traitor to the Creed" Zero said.

"What?! There is a rat in your guild!" Connor said.

"This is my guess Connor but if I am correct I need to keep my eyes and ears open and inform my master" Zero said.

A.N. Please Review.


	14. Trouble on Knothole Island

A.N. Sorry for the late update but it is summer, I will try and update again soon so please enjoy and if you like I am always opened for someone to give me a hand with the story jsut saying if anyone interested.

**_Trouble on Knothole Island_**

"Until the master returns he advise us to go and aid the people of Albion some more" Zero said to his friends as they stood on the ship.

"Hmmm what should we do?" Kyle said.

_"It seems Knothole Island has some issues I would advise going there"_ Gabriel said.

"Knothole Island?" Kyle said as Zero set the map on the table as they examined it.

"Here, it's about a day's journey and from what I know it's rumored to have a device there that controls the weather" Zero said.

"With that kind of device Reaver would have the Patrol all over that place" Kyle said.

"That must be the reason for it then, okay we set sail now" Connor said.

Soon the ship set sail and soon by the next day the island began to come into view.

"Let's see" Zero said using a spyglass as he looked to the island to see it was a dry wasteland, "good lord! It's a desert!"

"That's not good, something may have happened to that weather machine" Kyle said.

"We better investigate" Silver said as they heard a banging coming from the side of the ship as they looked to the side to see a submarine next to their ship and the hatch opened with a man looking up at them.

"SPPPST! Are you the rumored heroes traveling Albion?" the man whispered.

"Yes?" Connor said raising an eyebrow.

"THANK GOODNESS! It's horrible! They've taken over!"

"Come on board" Zero said dropping down a rope ladder.

Later they all sat in the captains quarters as the man took a seat.

"Tell us what is going on" Connor said.

"They came a month ago, a whole load of the buggers! Reaver Patrol took over the island and they are using the weather machine against us! They think we know how to build another one so until we give them what they want they dried us out and plan to let everyone die of thirst! They already took our food so now were starving as well."

"How horrid!" Silver said.

"The blue prints for building the Weather Device is lost to us! None of us knows how to build another one let alone know where the bloody instruction manual is!"

"I see, so until they get what they want they plan to let you all die of hunger or thirst?" Zero said.

"Yep! And no one can get off the island to get aid! I have been secretly using my submarine to smuggle in food and water to my people and try to find someone to help us."

"Who in charge of Reaver Patrol?" Zero asked.

"Some git named Pearce, no it's 'Captain Pearce' excuse me" he said saying the name with much bitterness and sarcasm.

"Captain Pearce? I heard that name before he's on the Order hit list, he's very dangerous said to be skilled in dark magic and a very skilled swordsman" Zero said.

"Is that so?" Connor said.

"With all that's been happening it seems the Assassin who was supposed to assassinate him either neglected his duties or something became of him, I better finish the job" Zero said.

"So if we take out this Captain Pearce all his men will back down?" Connor asked.

"That's an if and they might tell Reaver and send more reinforcements in" Kyle said.

"I have an idea, it a little crazy but it may work" Zero said.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"We give them fake plans, it will look real but it has to be well detailed and made to look to take a very long time to build" Zero said.

"Sounds like an idea" Connor said.

"Oh! I know someone who can do that! Her name is Ingrid! She being held by those Patrol creeps because she a blue print maker and they think she knows where the blue prints are to make it, if you save her and tell her your plan she will make you a fake blue print in no time!" The man said.

"Brilliant!" Connor said.

"Now then we need to get on that island and find out more about this weather machine they have" Zero said.

"Yes, our people always had the most horrible of weather here on Knothole Island, from heavy drought in the summer that dries out every last drop of water on it, to rain that never ends and floods the island, and snow that freezes and kills everything it touches."

"Man what sucky weather" Connor said.

"But our Sun, Storm and Ice Totems are what allows us to control the weather and they are hidden under the island and can only be reached by a Cullis Gate which the Great King of the Past had so that only the citizens of Knothole Island and himself can enter the Weather Chamber the Patrol can't get in there."

"I see, that works in our favor" Zero said.

"Hey we didn't get your name" Connor said.

"Oh it's Captain Joseph."

"So captain do you mind giving us a lift?" Kyle asked.

Later that day after using Joseph submarine they set foot on the island and the moment they did the heat hit them.

"Oh lord! This is intense!" Kyle said already sweating and fanning himself.

"Tell me about" Silver said panting.

"Man this would kill Nova, good thing we left him back on the ship" Connor said.

"Okay there the center of town" Zero said as they looked from the dying woods to see the guard filled town.

"Looks like the center should be filled with water and that Cullis Gate in the center must lead to the Weather Chambers" Connor said.

"But look how heavily guard it is, so what the plan?" Kyle asked.

"Take out Captain Pearce then take back this island" Zero said.

"Which on Pearce?" Silver asked.

"Attention!" they heard a man yell as a man with his hair combed back emerged in a Captain's uniform as all the solders went to attention.

"That must be him" Kyle said.

"Look kind of young" Silver said.

"Don't let his appearance fool you, he's very dangerous" Zero said.

"Is he really a Will user?" Connor asked.

"I think he may be but we won't know until we see it with our own eyes" Zero said.

"Uh guys" Kyle said looking behind them.

"What is it Kyle?" Connor asked hearing a gun click as he turned to see guards with guns pointed at them.

"Look like they caught us" Connor said holding up his hands as he noticed Zero was missing.

"Hand over your weapons!" the guard growled.

"Blades" Zero called from above as the guards were stuck with the Blades spell in a blink of an eye and all fell over as Zero jumped down.

"Did you know they were sneaking up on us?" Connor asked.

"Yep" Zero said.

"And you didn't want to warn us?" Kyle said.

"Nope" Zero smirked.

"You're an ass" Silver said.

"Come on, we got an island to free" Zero said as they snuck down behind a store.

"Okay this is the store Joseph told us to go to" Silver said as Zero did the knock Joseph gave them.

"Be you guard or be you hero?" a man said on the other side.

"Just open the damn door" Silver said.

"Silver manners! We're heroes" Connor said.

"Prove it" the man said on the other side as Zero picked the lock and opened it.

"We fit the description of the heroes going around" Zero said.

"They do" a woman in the kitchen said.

"We need to speak with Ingrid" Kyle said.

"They're holding her in her store" a man said.

"I will see her and get the fake blueprints, Kyle Connor you two need to keep the guards busy while she works on it" Zero said.

"And how much time would you both need?" Connor asked.

"I don't know but we need some time at least thirty minutes" Zero said.

"We'll try" Connor said as Zero headed out the door.

"How on Earth are we going to keep these guards busy?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know" Connor said.

"I have a suggestion" Silver said.

"What?" Connor said as Silver pointed his snout at a blue poster.

"This we can fool them into chasing us if they thing this is the blue prints?" Silver asked.

"I think that might work, do you mind if we burrow this?" Connor asked the people.

"Go ahead" the man said as Connor pulled it off the wall and rolled it up.

"Let's go" Kyle said.

"Okay, Silver Kyle you keep the guards distracted, I will go to the weather chamber" Connor said.

"Right" Kyle said as they headed outside as Connor went to hide behind some creates as Kyle and Silver headed to where the guards could see them.

"Hey morons! Looking for this!" Kyle called holding up the scroll.

"Go get him!" Captain Pearce yelled as some guards ran and Kyle and Silver headed into the canyon as Connor saw a few guards left.

"Chaos" Connor said making the mask appear on the remaining gods and made them all pull out their guns and shoot themselves in the head.

"Come out hero I know you're here" Captain Pearce smirked as Connor stepped out.

"How is it that my spell didn't work on you?" Connor asked.

"I'm stronger, Neo Shock!" Captain Pearce yelled hitting Connor with the dark Shock spell.

"GAH!" Connor grunted as he was sent smashing into the creates.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Blades!" Silver yelled hitting the guards after them with the spell.

"YA!" Kyle yelled bashing another skull.

"So this is the power you two have" they both heard as they saw an assassin in a black hood above them.

"You must be the traitor in Zero guild!" Silver growled.

"Hmph" the man said holding out his hand as it glowed, "Inferno!"

"Look out!" Kyle yelled as a fire ball came at them and Silver and Kyle quickly dodged.

"Blades!" Silver yelled throwing the spell as the man smacked it aside.

"He deflected the Blades spell!" Kyle said.

"Ice Storm!" Silver yelled firing the spell as the man easily smacked it away.

"How is he doing that!" Kyle said.

"Shard!" the man said making sharp pointed boulders come at them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Inferno!" Connor yelled throwing the spell at Pearce who dodged it.

"Force Push!" he yelled as Connor nearly dodged the spell.

"Inferno-Blades!" Connor yelled throwing the combination spell at Pearce who barely dodged except getting a single cut on his cheek.

"So you can fuse spells" Pearce smirked.

"That isn't all I can do!" Connor said.

"Inferno!" he yelled throwing the spell at Connor.

"Counter!" Connor yelled using the shield spell to reflect it back at Pearce which knocked him into the dried up lake below.

"Now my chance" Connor said as he to the Cullis Gate as his fist glowed, "Inferno!" he yelled slamming his fist onto the gate with the spell activating it and quickly entered it to find the Weather Chamber.

"Okay which totem?" Connor said looking at the three glowing totems as he grabbed the Storm Totem as it glowed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Gah!" Kyle grunted when he hit the ground after getting hit with a spell.

"Kyle!" Silver said as he growled at the assassin above.

"I will take those blue prints" the man said as the sky quickly got dark and filled with black clouds as it began to pour down hard.

"Shock!" Silver yelled hitting the man with the spell as he got struck and sent flying into the quickly filling river.

"Come on!" Kyle said as they quickly ran back to the village as Connor exited from the Weather Chamber and Pearce tackled him into the river.

"Gah!" Connor grunted as he was slammed into a beam.

"So long hero!" Pearce said holding a gun then a whistle sound was heard as Pearce grunted and Connor saw a knife was stabbed into his back as Zero jumped down and pulled Pearce away and shoved his hidden blade into the man.

"Zero I got the blue prints!" Ingrid said leaving her store as the black hooded assassin took it from her.

"So you're the traitor" Zero said glaring at the man.

"Nothing personal Jacob, just business" the man said walking away and then disappeared into the woods.

"Well that was interesting" Connor said.

"Indeed, that guy a Will user" Kyle said.

"He is?" Zero said.

"Yep, let's go this place and free and Reaver goons been cleaned out" Kyle said.

"True, we still have to wait to hear back from Zero Order" Connor said.

"It may be a few days but there is many things that must be done" Zero said.

"Let's get back on the ship then decided where to go" Connor said.

A.N. Please Review.


	15. Understone Sege!

_**Understone Sege!**_

"The hell is going on in Understone?" Connor asked.

"It seems the people there need help, whatever it is it must be serious" Zero said looking at the map in the Sanctuary.

"What's going on inside the kingdom Ginjer?" Seth asked.

"That pompous ass Reaver was told of a Resistance Group in Understone and has released his Half-Breeds upon them" Ginjer said.

"There are innocent people down there! Those beasts will kill everyone in that city!" Seth said.

"What is a Half-Breed?" Silver asked.

"A humanoid shape with sickly gray skin, patches of coarse dark fur, drawn back lips revealing fangs, their eyes are pale yellow, and their fingers elongate into razor-sharp claws. They are strong and extraordinarily agile, they can dodge bullets fired at point-blank range, and they fight with the savagery of animals, using their claws to rip their prey apart." Seth said.

"How terrifying" Silver said.

"Our group seen them once and that something I do not want to see again, they're more dangerous than Balvarines" Connor said.

"The Half-breeds can also communicate through a variety of harsh barks and howls, and the pack is led by the alpha male, known as the Prime, who answers directly to Reaver, those creatures are utterly obedient to the alchemist who transformed those men into those things" Zero said.

"We need to go now, those Half-Breeds are dangerous, Gabriel is there a way to save those men?" Connor asked.

"_It was believed Reaver had a cure but I think the alchemist is the man you must seek out"_ Gabriel said.

"Okay we go to Understone then" Kyle said.

"_Be careful, I sense dark forces at work" _Gabriel said.

"We will" Connor said.

"Out of all of Reaver forces the Half-Breeds are the most dangerous" Zero said.

"Has the Order ever encountered them?" Connor asked.

"Many times, these beast show no mercy or remorse to their kills out of all the beasts I've encountered in this world those ones haunt my dream" Connor said.

"Let's go then" Connor said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Here we are" Zero said as the heroes reached the Understone check-in point but saw no person in sight but saw puddles of blood split on the ground.

"They even killed the Guards and Patrol who both work for Reaver" Zero said kneeling down to touch the blood, "still warm, from what I can tell they dragged the bodies away."

"Why?" Connor asked as Zero glanced up at him.

"Probably for the Cyborg project, but still be on your guard those things are the hunters here" Zero said.

"Egh!" Silver grunted before growling, "I smell them!"

"Which direction Silver?" Connor asked.

"Straight ahead" Silver said.

"Town Square? Why in the open?" Kyle said as they snuck towards a wall and peeked over to see all the people in Understone in the center of town while the Half-Breeds circled and a man stood with the beast.

"I will ask again people of Understone, hand over the leader of the resistance and you will all be spared, or do I need to pick another one at random again to make a point?" the man asked.

"Is that the alchemist?" Kyle whispered.

"No, Reaver alchemist is some old bloke named Parto this guys is someone else" Zero said.

"I will not ask again, how about we pick this little girl next?" the man said as the mother held onto the crying child.

"No please! None of us know's anything!" the woman cried.

"Leave them alone!" Connor yelled running towards them.

"Ah the rumored heroes of Albion arrived" the man said turning to them.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"Who am I? You may call me Jack" the man said bowing.

"Hmmm" Zero said using eagle vision as his eyes widen.

"What's wrong Zero?" Silver asked.

"That man...I have never seen such an evil glow" Zero said seeing that the man glow flared evilly around him unlike normal target.

"You, the boy right there your the descendant of the Hero of Oakvale aren't you? Your Nicolas descendant I can smell it."

"Was that his name? Hold on how the hell do you know that?" Connor asked.

"I've waited for more than an eternity for this day, Half-Breeds have at the heroes" Jack said pulling up a red hood over his jet black hair and walked off disappearing in a red light.

"What kind of spell was that?!" Kyle said as they saw the Half-Breed charging at them.

"Blades!" Connor and Silver yelled firing the spells at some of the pack as Zero jumped up over the Prime and landed on it's back and stabbed his hidden blades into the back of it's neck.

"Gah!" Kyle grunted as one tackled him and he kicked it over him and smash his hammer down on it's skull.

Connor then drew his sword and was about to charge at another but saw it was cowering in the dark shaking but not attacking but instead of having yellow eyes, had green eyes.

"What are you waiting for?!" Kyle yelled as Connor returned his sword to it's sleeve and approached the Half-Breed.

"Your not under Reaver control like the others are you?" Connor asked as the Half-Breed shook it's head.

"Oh hell no, Connor you not suggesting what I think you are!" Kyle said.

"If he's not under Reaver control that must mean he is the key to saving the other Half-Breeds" Connor said.

"How do we know this isn't what Reaver wants?" Kyle said.

"Zero! Use Eagle Vision!" Connor said.

"Fine" Zero said as his vision changed and raised an eyebrow, "no fucking way, he's blue like us."

"Please come with us, we can help you get back to normal and stop Reaver and Lucifer" Connor said holding out his hand.

The Half-Breed then growled and huffed at him as Connor raised an eyebrow.

"So is that a yes?"

Later that night they stood on the ship as they watch the Half-Breed sitting on the corner staring right back at them.

"So when do they transform back?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, I think it's every night that makes them transform and I have no idea how long it lasts" Kyle said.

"I guess we wait till morning" Zero said heading for the door, "I will be in the crow's nest keeping guard you two keep an eye on him."

"Yeah sure" Silver said as Zero left and Nova began making a sound.

"What's wrong Nova?" Connor asked as Nova pointed to the fridge, "oh hungry! Wait what time is it?"

"No midnight yet, it's ten" Kyle said.

"Good, here Nova" Connor said giving the Gremlin an apple slice then looked to the Half-Breed, "hungry?"

The Half-Breed then huffed and lay on the ground to sleep as Connor approached and set a pillow and blanket next to it.

"Everyone on my ship is treat fairly" Connor said.

Later that night Kyle awoke to an odd sound and looked over to see Kyle and Silver asleep on the bed then looked over to the quickly shrinking blanket standing up.

"Good your transformed back, now dude tell me who you are and your real intentions" Kyle said removing the blanket as his eyes widen to the sight before him.

Before him was a beautiful woman looked to be around her twenties like Kyle, had jet black hair, emerald green eyes a perfect slim figure and Kyle soon saw her bust was perfect to accompany her body as a blush quickly formed on his face.

"Holy shit your a chick!" Kyle said.

"Yeah now give me that you pervert!" she growled snatching the blanket out of his hand to cover herself, "I should kill you for standing there eyeballing me!"

"Ugh! What's with the yelling?" Connor asked waking up as his eyes widen.

"He a she!" Silver said.

"So that's why she was smaller than the other Half-Breeds" Zero said entering the cabin.

"So some of the Half-Breeds are women too?" Connor said.

"Yes, what you thought only men made the cut?" the girl growled.

"No! I'm just shocked uh-er what's your name?" Connor asked.

"It's Madison."

"Madison huh? So how come your not like the other Half-Breeds?" Zero asked.

"I don't know, if I knew I would tell you but I don't so I can't" Madison said.

"But you want Reaver dead like we do right?" Zero asked.

"Yes! I am staying with you bums until I see that man dead!" Madison growled.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, I'm Connor this is Silver and Nova, he's Zero and that's my cuz Kyle."

Whatever, can I get some clothes now?" Madison asked.

"I will go to the market to pick some up" Zero said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Gentlemen it's so ravishing to see you all again" Raver said entering a room as the black hooded assassin leaned in a corner, Jack sat at the table with a glass of wine in hand and Lucifer started out a window.

"Why are we here Reaver? We got plans to finish" the assassin asked.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a bunch Neo everything is going as planned" Jack smirked.

"The Shadow Assassin Neo our Will user, Albion most fear nightmare Jack of Blades our Strength user and Reaver the most powerful man of the cities and our Skill user" Lucifer said looking out the window.

"And there is you the one who summoned Jack from the pits of hell, the one who trained the Shadow Saiyan in dark magic and my business partner in ruling Albion, Lucifer oh excuse me we're alone now so we can address you as Nightmare now" Reaver said as the reflection in the window showed a demon like creature with red eyes for Lucifer reflection.

"I have wait a long time for this moment gentlemen and soon Albion will be ours" Lucifer smirked wickedly.

A.N. Please Review.


	16. Through the Bermuda Circle

Through the Bermuda Circle

"Samarkand is largely a desert country. Mountains surround the desert on the west, north and east sides, while the south is bordered by the sea where we will come into. The main port town on the south coast is Fairwinds, located in the center of the coastline. From here, the Great Trade Road arcs away to the west before curving around to the Samarkandian capital Zahadar in the northeast" Zero said showing the map.

"The Great Trade was originally made by the King of Albion but Reaver shut it down for more 'profitable' goods to be traded in" Kyle said.

"A number of oasis villages can be found in the desert, mostly concentrated near the route of the once Great Trade Road. One of the more sizeable ones is Sweetwater Trees, situated just to the south of the buried city of Asur-keh-la and in the eastern mountains to the south of Zahadar lies a fertile valley tended by a group of warrior monks, the hero of Will has to be in one of those places" Zero said.

_"I see a large city, Asur-keh-la is where you will find the next hero"_ Gabriel said.

"So you guys take orders from a voice from out of nowhere?" Madison said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much" Silver said.

"Yeah so you are just going to listen to this voice and got to Samarkand?" Madison asked.

"After we see my Order" Zero said.

"Oh of course, we see the Assassin Order first oh silly me" Madison said with much sarcasim.

"How the hell did she end up joining us?" Silver asked.

"Cause of our 'hero' inviting her" Kyle said.

"She could help us" Connor said.

"That and she could be a good asset to getting near Reaver" Zero said.

"If I could have done that before I would have killed him a long ass time ago, the only way I am getting close is if that Alchemist is killed" Madison said.

"No need to be bitter about it" Kyle said.

"Like I'll listen to a muscle head with a hammer" Madison said.

"Connor, it's not too late to toss her ass overboard to the sharks!" Kyle growled.

"Look, were all in this for one reason, to stop Reaver and Lucifer and whether we all like each other or not we got a job to do so either you both act civil or both your arses is going overboard!" Connor said.

"You two heard the captain now kiss and make up" Zero said.

"As if" Madison said crossing her arms.

"She wishes" Kyle said.

"We should be reach the Godwin Estate soon, my master should be back with the details of his meeting if the Assassin Order is on your side" Zero said.

"What if they refused?" Connor asked.

"Then it will just be my guild joining you in battle" Zero said.

"So an Assassin, an Ex-Crucible Champion, an escaped lab mutt, a kid and a Half-Breed are going to take on Lucifer forces?" Madison said.

"No! There also going to be two additional heroes, my Resistance Group and Zero Assassin Group and I'm not a kid!" Connor said.

"Oh excuse me sorry, we are so doomed" Madison said.

"Guys were here!" Zero called from outside as they headed on deck to see they were approaching the Godwin Estate.

Later that day all the heroes stood in the library with the Assassins as Connor stood by the desk with Lorenzo.

"Well hero the Order has thought long and hard but they've agreed to help your cause, only for these conditions" Lorenzo said.

"What are they?" Connor asked.

"The first condition is that if you become king, you make this country better, end the poverty, end the people dying in the streets from disease and by Lucifer laws."

"What are the other conditions?" Connor asked.

"The only other one is that an Artifact of Eden you find to be given to the order to be destroyed."

"A what?" Connor said.

"There are tools in this world we call the Artifacts of Eden in the wrong hands; The Templar Order for example the world would be a slave to the user hands" Zero said.

"Who the Templar Order?" Connor asked.

"The Templar Order, also known as the Order of the Knights Templar, were once a monastic military order-turned-corporate giant, which was formed during the prehistoric era. The Templars sought to create a perfect world, although the means by which they aimed to do so - through force, control and the destruction of free will - directly contrasted the ideals of their sworn enemies, the Assassin Order" Zero said.

"Sounds powerful" Connor said.

"They are also in alliance with Reaver and Lucifer that is why the Assassin Order will fight with you Prince" Lorenzo said holding out his hand as Connor shook it.

"I promise to end the nightmare this world is in" Connor said.

"Then to war" Lorenzo said.

"We're going to Samarkand master this is where we hope to gain another of the three heroes and hopefully more allies" Zero said.

"Then I wish you all luck" Lorenzo said.

Back on the ship the heroes stood around a table as they looked at the map.

"Samarkand a two day journey by sea and knowing Reaver we're not getting near that country very easily" Zero said.

"What do you purpose we do?" Silver asked.

"We sail the Bermuda Circle" Zero said.

"Are you mad? Ships go missing in that area" Kyle said.

"That may be true but if we take it, it will take us right to Samarkand with Reaver knowing were there" Zero said.

"Legend has it that the Kraken came from there" Kyle said.

"That and a Sea Serpent" Madison said.

"A what?" Connor said.

"The Kraken a giant ass squid that pulls ships underwater to their graves and a Sea Serpent a giant ass sea snake" Kyle said.

"The Kraken is very much real, your ancestor fought it once Connor but as for a Sea Serpent, never seen one nor a Kraken so this will be an interesting experience" Zero said.

"So you're serious? You want us to go through the Bermuda Circle?" Kyle said.

"If Zero thinks it's the best option then I agree" Connor said.

"You people are mad?! This ship can't go in battle with two Sea Beast if we encounter them!" Kyle said.

"Let's hope we don't then" Madison said.

"Still let's prepare the ship for the journey before than" Connor said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah not as good as my previous mask but it will have to do" Jack said putting on a white mask with demonic glowing red cracks in it.

"It appears our heroes are on the move again, the fools are taking a path through the Bermuda Circle" Reaver chuckled taking a sip of red wine.

"Really? The Bermuda Circle? If those Sea Beast don't get them that rickety boat of their sinking will" Neo said.

"We can't risk them getting to Samarkand and kinding the Hero of Will before us" Lucifer said by the window.

"Please allow me to go, I would so enjoy testing that hero strength myself" Jack said holding a knife he balanced on his middle finger.

"Very well Jack, just don't get carried away find the hero before they do, we already have the other one thanks to Reaver, we can't risk another falling into their hands" Lucifer said.

"I got this" Jack smirked walking through the doors.

"Why do we keep him around?" Neo asked.

"He is an asset to my plans Neo he's disposable like all you are, you all know what happens to those who fail me" Lucifer glared before looking down to the scorched corpse on the ground with steam coming off it.

"Why of course Lucifer we wouldn't want to end up like that poor chap" Reaver said.

"I am losing patience's gentlemen I want that hero captured this world won't be mine till his blood is spilt" Lucifer said.

"Of course" Neo said.

"Yes yes, the boy death will be close at hand, isn't that right my dear?" Reaver said looking to a woman in a hood wearing a white Cheshire cat like mask.

"Hmph, as long as I am the one who can spill it" the woman said crossing her legs.

"Dangerous and beautiful I like those in a woman" Reaver said.

"In your dreams Reaver" the woman said.

"Soon this world will be flooded by my darkness" Lucifer said touching the water on the map table as it began to turn black as a black goo like substances began to engulf the map.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Okay all the food in the fridge" Kyle said.

"All the supplies are also loaded" Madison said.

"All the cannons are ready for anything we might encounter" Silver said.

"Well with that done, are you ready navigator?" Connor asked.

"Yes, I got our path laid out" Zero said.

"Then let's go Marianne" Connor said touching the helm of the ship as the sails above unrolled and the ship began to sail.

Later that night Connor sat at a table with cards with Madison and Kyle as Connor looked to Silver who peeked out from behind Kyle as Connor reached for a card and Silver moved shook his head till Connor moved to a card Silver nodded his head for as Connor took it and Kyle groaned.

"Dammit! How on earth do you keep getting my good cards?!" Kyle growled.

"I am just good" Connor said hold a dog biscuit under the table for Silver as the dog took it.

Outside Zero stood at the Crow's Nest and looked out to the sea as he could see they were approaching a fog.

"Hey! Get out here! We're the Bermuda Circle!" Zero yelled.

Connor then left the captain quarters with the other following as Connor looked from the helm to the approaching fog.

"Can we sail through it?" Connor asked Zero who climbed down to deck.

"Yes, but with this something may get a jump on us" Zero said.

"Everyone be on their guard then" Madison said.

"I don't like this place" Silver growled.

"Do you smell something Silver?" Connor asked.

"No but I know there is something out here" Silver growled.

"I can't see anything in this bloody fog! It's thick!" Kyle said.

At the moment something hit the ship rocking it and sent some of the heroes hitting the desk.

"Ow, okay what the bloody hell was that?" Kyle as massive tentacles warped around the ship.

"The Kraken!" Connor yelled.

"Take out the tentacles before it dose damage to the ship and sinks us!" Zero yelled approaching one of the tentacles, "Shock!"

The spell then electrocuted the tentacle and made it go back into the water as the other rushed to the other seven tentacles on the ship.

"HA!" Kyle yelled smashing his hammer down on a tentacle as Madison approached another tentacle and used a sword to stab into and began to cut straight down till it retreated back into the water.

"Inferno!" Silver yelled firing the spell at another as Connor charged for a spell.

"Inferno Blades!" Connor yelled using the spell to hit the remaining tentacles as they retreated back into the water.

"Is that it?" Kyle said looking over the side and towards the water as he saw two yellow eyes glow in the water as the massive beast burst from the water and began to hover next to the ship as it roared.

"That thing huge!" Silver growled.

"Don't stand there like a moron!" Zero yelled as he began to fire a barrage of Inferno spells at the beast head.

The kraken then roared and open its mouth and fired a green blast toward Connor.

"Counter!" Connor yelled using the shield spell to send the blast back and hitting the Kraken as it roared.

"Inferno!" Silver yelled firing his spell.

"Shock!" Zero yelled as they hit the Kraken with the spells as it roared.

"Force Push-Shock!" Connor yelled firing the combination spell at it went into the kraken mouth and came out the back of its head before it fell over back into the water.

"Nice shot" Madison said looking into the water to see the Kraken come back up in the mouth of a massive Sea Serpent as it swallowed the Kraken whole.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Kyle yelled.

"Any ideas how were going to kill that thing?" Madison asked as the Sea Serpent looked down at them and roared.

"...It's fine" Silver said.

"Huh?" Connor said as Silver approached as the Sea Serpent growled some more.

"He says don't be sacred, he don't eats sailors" Silver said.

"Oh really" Madison said eyes the beast.

"He also say thanks for saving him the trouble of kill that Kraken he was pursing" Silver said.

"Uh no problem?" Connor said as the Sea Serpent growled.

"He says that hunting been getting harder for his kind with massive metal ship hunting them" Silver said.

"Submarines, must be Reaver's" Zero said.

"Hmmmm, Silver ask him if he and his kind would be interested in getting rid of those metal ships" Connor said as the Serpent growled again.

"He's listening" Silver said.

"We want to get rid of Reaver and Lucifer forces, if you and your kind get helps us when the time comes then we will stop the submarines and your kind will not be hunted again" Connor said as the Serpent growled.

"How can we help exactly?" Silver said.

"There will be ships when this war comes, you and your kind in great numbers could easily take those ships down" Connor said as the Serpent nodded the hissed.

"It will take me some time to convince all my brothers of all the seas but if you can promise us not being hunted again we shall fight."

"Okay it's a deal then" Connor said as the Serpent bowed it's head and Connor petted it's head.

"Amazing, he's got massive sea beast fighting with us now" Kyle said.

"Now I see why you're following him as your leader" Madison said.

"Samarkand should be a day more travel" Zero said as the serpent dived back into the sea.

A.N. Please Review.


	17. Samarkand Ambush

**_Samarkand Ambush_**

"Oh-My-GOD!" Connor yelled fanning himself as they set foot on the docks of Samarkand and looked out to the desert passed the little village by the sea.

"Water!" Silver panted.

"Well I must say we may need to reconsider coming here" Kyle said fanning himself.

"Samarkand is known for its rich culture and heritage but as you can see Lucifer influence is here" Zero said gesturing to the poor villagers.

"These taxes are ridiculous!" Madison said approaching, "they charged 75 gold pieces just to park our ship here for a day and an additional 30 gold charge for each person and animal."

"Okay let's see" Zero said setting the map down on a large create as they gathered around.

"There" Madison said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Okay we take the Great Trade Road then go south to the buried city of Asur-keh-la that is where Gabriel said the hero is" Zero said.

"The Apprentice was it?" Kyle said.

"Yep, so how do we get to the city?" Silver asked.

"We don't it's buried but there is a village close to it the village of Sweetwater Trees, I believe the Apprentice may be an archeologist and be with the city or in that village" Zero said.

"Good hunch that leaves the question of getting there" Madison said as Zero gestured to some trucks.

"We're going to hitch rides?" Connor said.

"Who said anything about hitching?" Zero smirked.

Later that day on the road a loading truck moved with Kyle driving with Zero in the passenger seat and in the back Madison, Connor, Silver and Nova sat in the back.

"How much longer Zero?" Connor asked.

"Well after we reach the right point in an hour we walk on foot to the city" Zero said.

"Why on foot?" Connor asked.

"Cause there is a check point and we have to sneak around Lucifer goons" Zero said.

"Now I see why you keep the Assassin around" Madison said.

"Huh?" Kyle said seeing a figure up ahead on the road as the red hooded figure looked up at them with the mask.

"Who the hell is that?" Madison said as the figure formed a ball of dark energy in his palm and launched it at them.

"OH SHIT!" Kyle yelled turning the wheel fast as the truck drove off the road and the blast it the side and knocked the truck over.

"Everyone okay?" Connor asked rubbing his head and looked at his palm to see blood from the cut he got on his head.

"Ow!" Kyle growled as Zero climbed up and pushed open the door and climbed onto the side of the truck to see the figure walking towards the fallen truck.

"Get out now!" Zero yelled as all the heroes began to climb out.

"Come on Nova" Connor said putting the small Gremlin in his back pack and handed Zero Silver as he climbed out.

"Still alive?" Jack asked approaching.

"Okay pal who are you!" Kyle growled with his hammer in hands.

"I spent more than eternity away my name is already forgotten has it? Ah but I know you" Jack said pointing at Connor.

"You're the guy from Understone!" Silver growled.

"Jack...red hood...a mask...it can't be" Zero said.

"What is it Zero?" Connor asked.

"He claims to know your ancestor Nicolas...his power beyond anything I've seen...your Jack of Blade aren't you?" Zero said.

"Jack of Blades?! Impossible his soul mask and soul were both destroyed and sent right to hell by the Hero of Oakvale!" Kyle said as Jack laughed.

"A soul can easily be taken from the fiery pits of hell and given a body of its own if done by a powerful being" Jack said.

"So this body...someone resurrected Jack and all his power but Reaver and Lucifer don't have enough power to resurrect a soul and body!" Kyle said.

"The time come to exact my revenge" Jack said summoning a demonic looking sword into his hand.

"So it's a fight you want eh?! Let's go!" Kyle yelled charging at Jack and swung his hammer as Jack held up his arm and easily blocked the powerful bone breaking swing.

"Hmph" Jack grunted looking his direction.

"Oh shit" Kyle said as Jack backhanded him and sent Kyle skidding across the hot sand.

"Ha!" Zero grunted sliding in and swung his short blade for Jack neck as Jack easily dodged the swing and placed him palm on Zero chest and hit him with a shrug of electricity and sent Zero hitting the truck then the ground.

Madison then charged with a kick Jack caught and swung her around and sent her crashing into Kyle as Silver growled.

"Inferno!" Silver yelled firing the spell Jack easily dodged as he kick Silver aside with a dog whine.

"NO!" Connor yelled as Jack grabbed Connor neck and slammed him into the side of the truck as Connor tried to gasp for air.

"Such a shame I would love to spill your blood but Lucifer has orders" Jack said as Zero rushed in using Time Control and stabbed a throwing knife into Jack arm, "gah!" Jack growled as Connor kicked Jack back.

"Shock-Inferno!" Connor yelled using the combination spell to hit Jack and send him skidding back as Jack pulled out the knife.

"Impressive" Jack chuckled.

"Hmph" Zero said as he pulled out his swords and Connor his sword.

"That's it! Show me your power!" Jack said as he began to glow with a dark evil aura flowing off him.

"Such dark magic!" Zero growled.

"YA!" Kyle yelled swinging his hammer as Jack caught it.

"Didn't you learn the first time?"

"No we got smarter!" Kyle smirked as Madison came from behind in a feral phase with claws out and hard teeth and glowing eyes as she stabbed her claws into Jack chest and bit down hard on his neck and wrapped her leg around his arms to hold him.

"GAH! Little bitch!" Jack yelled glowing as he teleported away and Madision hit the ground.

"Where did he go?!" Madison growled with blood on her mouth as Jack appeared again and kicked her hard in the face and sent her rolling in the sand.

"Madison!" Connor yelled as he charged at Jack.

"Too weak! It's no fun how does this sound? I'll fight you again when you're an actual challenge" Jack said disappearing as Conner swung his sword and missed, "farewell for now heroes."

"Dammit!" Kyle growled.

"Who the hell was that?" Silver asked.

"Jack of Blades I heard legends but thought they were just that! Legends! But that guy no that monster is powerful!" Kyle growled.

"Madison you okay?" Connor asked.

"Just fine!" Madison growled spitting blood as Kyle held out his hand to her and she swat it away and got up on her own.

"Great the truck totaled, how far to the buried city?" Connor asked.

"Ten miles" Zero said.

"Ugh! Damn bastard!" Madison growled.

"We need a plan" Connor said thinking.

"We need to get stronger he picked us off like flies and we could only do a small bit of damage and that was Madison surprise attack" Kyle said.

"It was your idea, I went along with it...it was very clever" Madison said.

"Really?" Kyle said.

"Yes looks like there is some brains buried in all that brawn after all" Madison said.

"We better get moving, by the time we get to the city and the sun will be down and we'll need to make camp cause it will get cold, if the heat isn't bad it get's below 0 here when the sun goes down" Zero said.

"Ugh! Let's collect what's left on the truck then move" Connor said.

"Right" Kyle said.

Later that night as the sun was setting the heroes reached the ruins of the city as they quickly began to make camp.

"God damn! I knew you said it get cold but my balls are going to snap off!" Kyle yelled shivering as his breathe could be clearly seen as Zero made a fire.

"I t-told you it g-gets cold here" Zero said.

"Here Madison" Connor said giving her a wool jacket.

"No I'm f-fine" she shivered as Connor put it around her.

"I look after all my friends and shipmates and no one get's sick or die on my watch" Connor said.

"Inferno!" Zero yelled making the fire.

"I hate this cold!" Silver growled.

"W-what now Zero?" Connor asked trying to keep warm by the fire.

"We try not to turn into popsicles" Zero said as Silver sniffed the air before growling.

"What's up dog?" Madison asked.

"Something coming our way! A lot of them!" Silver growled as all the heroes stood up but saw nothing but sand in all directions.

"I don't see anything" Kyle as a Sand Fury jumped from the sand in front of him and swung a sword as Kyle dodged the blade and punched the creature hard in the gut as more began to emerge.

"What are they?" Connor asked.

"Sand Furies these bitches are dangerous!" Madison said dodging a swing and tackled on to the ground and snapped it's neck with a loud crack.

"Time Control!" Connor yelled slowing down time as he stabbed his sword quickly into a Sand Fury and pulled it out as the creature fell over.

"Shock!" Silver yelled hitting one with a spell as Zero used his throwing knife to hit one in the forehead then pulled out his gun and shot another as the Sand Furies began to retreat.

"They will be back" Madison said.

"Okay we'll take shifts I will keep the first watch the rest of you get some sleep" Kyle said.

"Yeah right, not in this cold" Madison growled.

"Come on, let's just try to keep warm" Zero said pulling out blankets.

A.N. Please Review.


End file.
